


禁忌果

by Lizzy_Eee



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 49,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Eee/pseuds/Lizzy_Eee
Summary: 血族赫×教徒海私设多，ooc，前期高速车一个关于爱与信仰的故事
Relationships: Eunhae - Relationship, 李东海 - Relationship, 李赫宰 - Relationship, 赫海
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

01.  
黑暗笼罩大地，城市渐渐变得安静。远离灯火通明的城市，远山郁郁葱葱的森林在黑暗中略显阴森。穿越灌木与荆棘，一座古老的城堡矗立在半山腰，藤蔓爬上灰白的外墙，惨白的月光照耀着隐蔽在山间的古堡，时不时传来一声野兽的嘶吼，为古堡增添了几分恐怖色彩。

偌大的房间里传来安静的呼吸声，暗红色的绒布窗帘沉沉的挂着，将月光严严实实的挡在窗外。

“大人，您该用餐了。”管家敲了敲房间门，恭敬地说。

李赫宰睁开眼，撑起身子，手一挥，厚重的窗帘被拉开，惨淡的月光照进房间，落在古老的木地板上。李赫宰掀开被子，一脚踏在月光上，皮肤在月光的照耀下显得更加苍白。

“凯斯，我希望这次的血是香甜的。”李赫宰打开门，靠在门口，漫不经心的看着恭敬站在门口的凯斯，懒洋洋地说。

“这次是鹿血。”凯斯笑着，将装满血液的高脚杯放到餐桌上，说。

李赫宰眼眸微微闪动着高兴的光，却还是端着自己贵公子的架子，缓缓走下楼，看着偌大的餐桌上，摆着一杯腥红的血，李赫宰端起酒杯，闻了闻对血族而言香甜的气息，一饮而尽。慢慢地，幽深的黑色眼眸渐渐变成血红色，李赫宰擦了擦嘴边的血液，放下酒杯。

“后天威廉伯爵举行的宴会，您要去吗？”凯斯站在李赫宰旁边，低声询问着李赫宰的意见。

“当然要去。”李赫宰撑着脑袋，思索着，“八百多年的无趣生活只能用无聊的宴会来填满，不是吗凯斯？”

“虽然大人已经八百多岁了，但是大人依旧是最年轻的公爵。”凯斯笑到，“在血族的世界，赫宰大人只能算刚成年。”

“虽然刚成年但是实力很强大。”李赫宰挑了挑眉，问，“哥哥什么时候回来？”

“希澈大人最近在追求朴正洙先生，短时间内应该不会回来。”凯斯想了想，回答到，“钟云大人在很迷恋人类的咖啡，应该会等到没有食物之后才会回来。”

“大人很久没有离开过古堡了，应该多出去走走看看，才不会这么无聊。”凯斯看着李赫宰无所事事的把玩着手里的勺子，开口说到。

“血族的地盘我在五百年前就逛到厌烦了。”李赫宰叹了口气，“那些地方总是散发着劣质血液的腥臭味，还有动物尸体腐烂的臭味，虽然我是血族，但是我真的不喜欢那些的气息，让人觉得活着这样的地方是不幸中的不幸。”

“大人可以去找钟云大人，您已经有一百多年没有去过人类世界了。”凯斯说，“人类世界会有很大的改变，听钟云大人说，人类世界现在变得非常有趣，您不如去人类世界转转，说不定会喜欢上人类世界的。”

“我曾经就是个人类，对人类世界没有什么留念可言，虽然这样所，但我还是去哥哥那里看一看吧，顺便给哥哥带点存粮。”李赫宰挥挥手，身后的侍女将衣服呈上来，李赫宰拿起衣服走向房间，“我去找哥哥玩了，家里就交给你了，后天的宴会我会准时参加。”

“好的，大人。”

02.  
灯火通明的大街上，一个金发的帅气男人吸引了街上路人的目光。行人们纷纷看向李赫宰，并举起手机悄悄拍摄着。

高挺的鼻梁，锋利的下颚线，合身的西装将李赫宰的倒三角身材完美呈现出来，金发向脑后梳去，只有几丝不听话的发丝搭在额前，手里提着一个黑色的袋子，衬得李赫宰骨节分明的手更加白皙。这样帅气的男人让不少女孩止步，犹豫着要不要上去索要电话号码。

李赫宰接受着四处投射来的目光，冷笑一下，向金钟云的住所走去，手里是凯斯为金钟云准备好的血袋。

“请问，可以合影吗？”一个女孩上前，眼带笑意，大胆的问。她的眼里有着势在必得，显然是对自己的外貌非常有信心，李赫宰嗤笑一声，看向女孩。

“和我合影，是会被我吃掉的哦~”李赫宰凑到女孩耳边，低声说到，女孩颤抖了一下，急忙跑开，李赫宰冷眼着四周，跃跃欲试的女孩们被李赫宰的眼神吓住不敢上前，李赫宰见效果达到，迈开长腿大步离开。

路过一家装饰简洁干净的咖啡馆，李赫宰想起凯斯的话，推开了咖啡馆的门。李赫宰走进咖啡馆的瞬间，店内为数不多的顾客齐齐噤声，目光全部投向门口站立的帅气男人。坐在角落的李东海也不例外，抬头只看了一眼，李东海手里搅动着咖啡的勺子便停了下来。

这个人，一定是上帝的宠儿吧。

李东海呆呆的看着站着前台点单的李赫宰，目光流连在李赫宰的身上，巴不得将李赫宰整个揉进他的眼睛里。李赫宰感觉到一道比任何人都要炙热的目光，转头看过去，一个长相纯真可爱的男人呆呆的看着自己，眼里满是仰慕。

真是个好看的小家伙，李赫宰想着，对着李东海微微一笑，提着做好的咖啡走出了咖啡馆。

被李赫宰的帅气闪耀到的李东海呆呆的坐在座位上，过了好一会儿才缓过来。

“刚才……他是在对我笑是，对吧？”李东海喃喃自语到，望了望周围，这个角落只有他一个人，帅哥真的是在对着他笑。意识到这一点，李东海的脸爆红，低着头捂住嘴偷偷笑出声。

金钟云的住所。

李赫宰端起咖啡喝了一口，除了浓郁的咖啡香气在鼻尖萦绕，李赫宰没有感觉到咖啡的任何美味之处。血族一向只饮用血液，也不知道为什么自己的哥哥会喜欢这样毫无香甜可言的咖啡。

“明明我们只对血感兴趣，为什么你老是弄一些闻起来香，吃起来没有任何味道的东西吃呢？”看着金钟云捧着咖啡的幸福模样，李赫宰不解地问。

“偶尔过一下人类的生活才不会这么无聊啊。”金钟云深吸一口气，浓郁的咖啡香让他感到舒适，“人类的食物虽然对我们来说没有用，但香气还是很迷人的，至少心里感到满足，觉得自己也是世界的一份子。”

“我们并不是世界的一份子，我们是被世界抛弃的孩子啊。”李赫宰嗤笑一声，“我们可是冰冷的血族，被上帝放弃却又不能死去的孩子。”

“只要伪装得好，我们就是正常人类。”金钟云揉了揉李赫宰的头发，看着李赫宰姣好的面容说，“不仅是正常人，还是长得很帅的帅哥。”

“明天我带你去看看人类的教堂和礼拜。”金钟云说，“人类的信仰很有意思。”

“你总是对这些东西感兴趣。”李赫宰看着电视，说，“虽然我不是很喜欢教堂，但我还是陪你去吧。”

“一个人待在古堡怪无聊的，你也过来吧。”金钟云拿出一个盒子抛给李赫宰，李赫宰稳稳接住，只听金钟云说到：“这是你的手机，收好哥哥的爱，我发誓你会喜欢的。”金钟云对着李赫宰眨眨眼，坐在李赫宰身旁教李赫宰用手机。

金钟云教李赫宰打着游戏，李赫宰对这些新鲜玩意儿特别感兴趣，渐渐地扬起嘴角。李赫宰笑的开心，拿着手机晃了晃，撒娇着说：“哥，我可以带回去吗？”

“可以。”金钟云坏笑一下，说，“但是古堡是没有信号的哦~”

“啊烦死了！”

民宿里。

隔壁大叔的呼噜声吵得李东海无法入睡，李东海叹了口气，翻了个身坐在床上，拿起床头柜上的圣经翻阅了起来，等到困意来临，李东海再次做完祷告，安静的闭上眼。李东海久违的想来一次旅游，没想到遇到的同伴会给李东海这样的折磨。

明天做完礼拜后去哪里玩呢……

李东海想着想着，沉沉睡去。

03.  
等李赫宰和金钟云到达教堂的时候，礼拜已经结束，只有几个虔诚的教徒还在教堂内祈祷。

金钟云带着李赫宰坐在角落的长椅上，李赫宰看着教堂正中央的圣母玛利亚，低声问金钟云：“我们为什么会被神抛弃呢？明明我们是饱受磨难的人，却被神给予这样残忍的惩罚。”

金钟云低声回答到：“得以永生，有着超凡的能力，这对人类而言是神赐予的礼物，在某种意义而言我们也是人类眼中的神，只不过我们代表邪恶与黑暗。”

“那是恶魔，是撒旦，不是神。”李赫宰说，“我们在他们的世界里，就是恶魔般的存在啊，尽管我们并没有伤害过谁，只要提到我们，人们都只会恐惧。”

“血族的身份，就是原罪。”金钟云看着神像，缓缓说，“我们得到了优越的外貌和强大的力量，我们得以永生，就必然要承受这些微不足道的小小惩罚。”

原来对你们而言，永生只是一个小小的惩罚吗？李赫宰看着金钟云的侧脸，没有问出心里的问题。坐了一会儿，两人走出教堂，阳光洒在大地，看着金钟云安然无恙的站在阳光下，李赫宰犹豫了一会儿，走出了阴凉处。

“实力强大的血族是不会在意阳光的。”金钟云笑了笑，说到，“上一次来的时候你还小，所以才不让你见光，现在你成年了，实力又足够强大，这点阳光伤不了你。你在古堡呆的太久了，你应该多出来看看，人类世界的变化很快但也很精彩。”

“待在古堡很舒服。”李赫宰无所谓的耸耸肩，“人类世界没有什么让我心动的。”

“会遇到的，就像我遇到咖啡一样。”金钟云笑着说，“而且你昨晚不是玩的很开心嘛。”

“开心是开心，回到古堡玩手机我会更开心。”李赫宰撇了撇嘴，“明天我就要回去了，你们都不在，我得去威廉的宴会。我怎么会有一群只顾自己的哥哥……”

“一切都要注意，希澈不在，他们可能会针对你。”金钟云没有理会李赫宰的抱怨，推开咖啡馆的门，和李赫宰一起走进咖啡馆。

李东海坐在座位上和朋友正聊着天，偏头看了一眼门口，看到李赫宰的面孔，脸开始慢慢变红。

是昨晚遇到的那个大帅哥！李东海想着，忍不住向李赫宰的方向看去，羞涩地悄悄抬眼看着李赫宰。

好像是被两人惊为天人的样貌吓到了，端着咖啡的服务生手一抖，咖啡撒了一地，咖啡杯落在地上，发出清脆的响声，碎成几块。服务生慌乱的向顾客道歉，一旁的顾客指责着服务生的失误，李东海蹲下来，帮服务生捡起破碎的咖啡杯碎片。

空气中传来丝丝香甜的气息，李赫宰眼神一暗，看着蹲在地上的李东海，蹲下去捏住李东海的手腕，拿下李东海手里的碎片，说到：“这里不需要你来处理。”

李赫宰看着李东海冒着血珠的指尖，轻声说，“你受伤了。”

“没……没关系的……”李东海看着近在咫尺的那张帅脸，有些结巴，说到。

李赫宰盯着指尖的血珠，香甜的气息不断诱惑着李赫宰，李赫宰有点忍不住了，他已经很久没有闻过这么香甜的血液，也很久没有感受过这么甜美的滋味了，在欲望的驱使下，李赫宰拉着李东海的手到唇边，张嘴含住了李东海的手指。

“你……”

李东海瞪大了眼，呆呆的看着李赫宰的动作，大脑在李赫宰含住他的手指的那一刻就当机。  
李赫宰轻轻地吮吸了一下李东海的手指，李东海的血非常的香甜，李赫宰很喜欢。香甜的味道诱惑着李赫宰，李赫宰努力克制着咬住李东海脖子的冲动，吐出手指，拉着李东海的手在自己的衣服上擦了擦，松开了李东海的手。

李东海脸颊通红，不好意思的低下头，小声地说：“谢谢。”

血族敏锐的听力捕捉到了声若蚊蝇的话，李赫宰笑出声，看着面前耳朵通红的李东海，伸出手揉了揉李东海的头发，温柔的说到：“不客气，小可爱。”

金钟云端着咖啡走到角落坐下，李赫宰坐在金钟云的对面，闻着咖啡香，撇了撇嘴。

“你刚才，笑了。”金钟云端着咖啡，看着对面心情很好的李赫宰，说，“你好像很喜欢那个人类。”

“他的血很甜。”李赫宰低声说，“又甜又香，而且他很可爱很善良，不觉得吗？”

“是很可爱。”金钟云看着不断看向他们的李东海，探头探脑的样子像一只好奇的小猫，“但是你别去招惹别人，人类的感情最复杂，上一秒爱你爱到死，下一秒说不定就拿刀架在你脖子上。”

“知道了，我们谨慎的钟云大人！”李赫宰漫不经心的回答到，嘴里还回味着李东海血液的香甜气息。

陪金钟云喝完咖啡后，李赫宰拿上手机回到了古堡。刚回到古堡，李赫宰就把自己扔到柔软的大床上，沉沉睡去。

04.  
豪华的会客厅里，穹顶是哥特式的彩色玻璃，月光透过玻璃照耀着会客厅，身着盛装的男男女女在小声交谈，人人手里端着一杯腥红的血液。

会客厅的大门突然打开，门口的侍从恭敬的鞠躬。李赫宰走进会客厅，锃亮的皮鞋踏在厚实的地毯上，发出沉闷的响声，金发随意的散落在额前，李赫宰抬眼，扫视了一圈会客厅的众人，随手解开披风，交给一旁的侍从。

“赫宰大人，有失远迎。”威廉伯爵走到李赫宰身前，微微鞠了一躬。李赫宰点点头，接过威廉伯爵递过来的酒杯。

“朱莉安娜，快来拜见公爵大人。”威廉朝一个年轻女孩招了招手，女孩身着华丽繁琐的宫廷装，迈着优雅的步伐走到李赫宰面前，向李赫宰行礼。微红的脸蛋展示着女孩对李赫宰的爱慕，李赫宰看着威廉眼中透露的精明，心里闪过一丝厌恶。威廉伯爵笑着说：“公爵大人如果觉得无聊，那就由朱莉安娜来陪您吧。”

李赫宰无所谓的点点头，朱莉安娜立即站在李赫宰身边，接受着众人羡慕的眼光。感受到朱莉安娜毫不掩饰的虚荣心，看着朱莉安娜的脸，李赫宰想起了那张纯真可爱的脸庞。

那个人类男孩长相丝毫不比血族差，那张脸就算拿到血族来也是数一数二的精致。看向他的眼神总是带着炙热的仰慕，不掺杂其他感情，只是纯粹的仰慕。他的眼睛清澈明亮，干净纯真的气质让李赫宰忍不住想在他的世界增添几分属于自己的色彩。

“公爵大人……”

李赫宰盯着朱莉安娜出神，让朱莉安娜心中狂喜，威廉伯爵看着李赫宰痴迷的模样，越发肯定自己的做法。朱莉安娜害羞地叫了一声李赫宰，李赫宰猛地回过神。

看着朱莉安娜害羞的模样，众人的议论传入李赫宰的耳朵。

“这是要联姻了吗？”

“希澈公爵不会同意的吧。”

“你看赫宰大人那个痴迷的模样，希澈大人就是拒绝，赫宰大人都会想办法娶朱莉安娜小姐呢。”

“威廉伯爵真是养了个好女儿。”

李赫宰心情越来越烦闷，周身的气压越来越低，然而朱莉安娜没有察觉到李赫宰的不悦，依旧跟在李赫宰身边。身后的跟屁虫让李赫宰烦闷不已，举起手中的酒杯，将还算可口的血一饮而尽，缓解一下烦闷的心情。朱莉安娜看到了李赫宰的动作，惊喜地看向他的父亲。威廉伯爵眼中闪过一丝精光。

一双柔软的手缠上李赫宰的手臂，李赫宰皱眉看着贴上来的朱莉安娜，低声说：“朱莉安娜小姐，你越线了。”

“公爵大人不喜欢安娜吗？”朱莉安娜眨了眨眼，委屈地说，“我只是看大人有些累了，想带大人去休息室而已。”

李赫宰突然感觉到一丝燥热，朱莉安娜变本加厉的贴上来，柔软的胸部蹭到李赫宰的手臂，众人都在议论朱莉安娜的好福气，没有注意到两人的异样。

李赫宰忍住燥热，眼神不经意间瞟到了他放在桌面的酒杯，一丝情欲涌上大脑。礼盒子啊猛地抬眼看向威廉，冰冷的眼神让威廉感到阵阵寒冷，威廉扭头躲开李赫宰射过来的视线，心里在不断肯定着自己的做法。

他们竟然敢给他下迷情剂！

李赫宰感受到身体里涌上来的阵阵燥热，心里恨不得将威廉放在阳光下暴晒，看着朱莉安娜越来越放肆的动作，李赫宰伸出手，抚摸着朱莉安娜的脸蛋。

“朱莉安娜……”李赫宰看着朱莉安娜的脸，手指慢慢滑到朱莉安娜的脖颈处，在朱莉安娜欣喜若狂是，李赫宰猛地掐住朱莉安娜的脖子，怒斥到，“你在找死！”

“赫宰大人！”

“天呐！”

朱莉安娜被李赫宰高高举起，大掌死死地禁锢着纤细的脖子，朱莉安娜脸涨得通红，双腿不停地在空中乱踢。这个女人和她的父亲竟然敢用禁药，李赫宰的手越收越紧，恨不得将朱莉安娜的头拧下来。

“李赫宰，放下朱莉安娜！”威廉伯爵大吼一声，手一挥，向李赫宰发起攻击。李赫宰抬手拦下威廉的攻击，死死地盯着朱莉安娜的脸。

“你们竟然敢给我下迷情剂。”李赫宰咬着牙，身体的燥热不断刺激着李赫宰的大脑，“你们的好日子到头了。”说完，李赫宰将朱莉安娜狠狠地抛向威廉伯爵，一闪身离开了古堡。

“抓住他！他跑不远！”威廉急忙扶起奄奄一息的女儿，大吼道。

双倍的迷情剂让李赫宰死死地咬住自己的嘴唇以保持清醒，身后是威廉派出来的亲兵不断地追赶着他。李赫宰加快速度，飞向血族不应踏进的，属于人类的地盘。

李赫宰躲进黑暗的小巷中，复杂错乱的巷道绕昏了追兵。李赫宰隐藏在黑暗中，看着追兵们手忙脚乱的样子，快速的奔向教堂。

教堂，是低级的血族不敢靠近的地方。

李赫宰跌坐在教堂大门的旁边，大口大口的喘着粗气，尚存的理智努力克制着身体的燥热，克制着一波一波涌上头的情欲。

李东海和同伴告别后，一个人走在回民宿的路上，那群酒鬼又要去通宵喝酒，热烈的邀请李东海前去，李东海还是拒绝了。毕竟一个不太能喝酒的人出现在那里，会破坏他们的气氛。

漫无目的的走在大街上，路过教堂的时候，李东海站在教堂前，仰望着神圣的教堂。心里虔诚的祈祷着，却在安静的夜里听见了一些异样的声音。

男人的喘气声传入李东海的耳朵，李东海立刻警惕起来，看着睁大眼睛看着四周。教堂的侧面墙角处不断传来喘息，李东海蹑手蹑脚的走近，睁大眼睛，看到了倒在地上不停喘气的那个人，定睛一看，李东海吓了一跳，那人竟然是让自己心动的金发帅哥。

“喂！你怎么了？”李东海急忙跑过去，扶起李赫宰，焦急的问道。

李赫宰迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，映入眼帘的是一张熟悉的脸，李赫宰用力拉住李东海的袖子，虚弱地说：“帮帮我……”

“什么？”李东海凑近，见李赫宰泛红的脸，伸手摸了摸李赫宰的额头，“天呐你额头好烫啊，我送你去医院！”

“不能去医院……”李赫宰喘着粗气，再强大的意志力也没办法克制住双倍迷情剂的功效，李赫宰感觉自己要燃烧起来了。李赫宰纠结了一会儿，眼眸突然变成血红色，直直盯着李东海的眼睛。

视线相触的那一刻，李东海像是被定住了，呆呆的看着李赫宰，一动不动，李赫宰见效果达成，立即抱起李东海，一闪身，回到了李东海的民宿。

05.  
血红色的眼眸直勾勾的盯着李东海，看着李东海木讷的眼神，李赫宰抬起李东海的手腕，尖锐的獠牙刺进李东海的手腕，李赫宰注入了一点自己的血液，松口时手轻轻拂过手腕，手腕又恢复到之前的模样，纤细白皙。

“亲爱的，告诉我你想要什么？”李赫宰低声诱惑着李东海，被注入带有迷情剂血液的人类，也会像中了迷情剂的血族一样四处求爱，看着李东海渐渐泛红的脸蛋，李赫宰知道血液中的迷情剂开始奏效，李赫宰抚上李东海的脸，轻声说：“告诉我，你想要什么？”

“我……”李东海歪着头，纯真的脸染上潮红，失去自我意识的李东海抱住李赫宰的脖子，身体受迷情剂的影响，不由自主的磨蹭着李赫宰的身体，试图缓解身体的火热。

“我好难受，我感觉好奇怪……”李东海在李赫宰耳边轻声说，“我想要你抱抱我，想要你亲我。”

李赫宰的性器已经坚硬如铁，恨不得立马把李东海按在床上狠狠操弄，但是李东海太干净，李赫宰舍不得让李东海难过。

李赫宰抱住李东海，捏着李东海的后颈，低头吻了下去。舌头撬开李东海的牙关，带着李东海的额舌头一起起舞，鼻尖是不是蹭到李东海的鼻尖，李东海亲昵的抱着李赫宰的脖子，发出舒适的哼哼。

李东海突然离开李赫宰的唇，泪盈盈的大眼睛看着李赫宰，带着哭腔说：“我感觉好奇怪。”

“哪里奇怪了？”李赫宰抚上李东海的脸颊，轻声问。

李东海拉下李赫宰的手，向自己的身下探去。李赫宰的大手覆盖在李东海的性器上，李东海舒服的哼哼了一声，说：“这里，很奇怪，但是你摸摸它，我就很舒服。”

李赫宰忍耐着的情欲瞬间在脑海中炸裂开，李赫宰只觉得下身越来越坚硬，喘着粗气说：“我让你舒服，好不好？”

李东海开心的点点头，乖巧的等待着李赫宰的动作。

李赫宰快速的脱掉李东海的衣服，看着挺立在胯间的粉嫩性器，李赫宰伸出手撸动两下。

“嗯……好舒服~还要~”

李赫宰急匆匆的脱掉自己的衣服，硕大的性器让李东海看傻了眼，李东海模仿着李赫宰，伸出手握着李赫宰的性器撸动两下，抬起头看着李赫宰甜甜的笑，说：“是不是很舒服？”

李赫宰感觉太阳穴的青筋直跳，迷情剂又一次冲击着李赫宰的大脑。李赫宰猛地将李东海按在床上，手指毫无章法的戳进李东海的后穴。

“痛！”

李东海一声惊呼，眼角的泪花闪到李赫宰的眼，李赫宰愣了一下，轻轻拔出手指，看到打开的行李箱里有一瓶身体乳，李赫宰一伸手，身体乳就到了自己的手里。倒了一些身体乳在手上，李赫宰用手指轻轻按摩着李东海的后穴，等到后穴放松后带着身体乳插进李东海的体内。

等到后穴完全放松后，李赫宰急不可耐的将硕大的性器直直插进李东海的体内抽插起来温热的肠壁紧紧包裹着李赫宰的性器，李赫宰舒服的长叹，不停地低声喘息。李东海初尝人事，哪里经得起李赫宰这般动作，嘴里不停地呜咽，李赫宰戳到了李东海的敏感点，李东海一激灵，后穴猛然收紧，夹得李赫宰舒服的低吼一声。

“呜呜……疼……轻点……”李东海呜咽一声，又爽又疼的感觉不断冲击着李东海的大脑，李赫宰那被迷情剂冲昏的头脑哪里还听得进去李东海的话，性器不断地在李东海体内大幅度的抽插，囊袋拍打得李东海的屁股红了一片，房间里回荡着肉体撞击的声音，李东海不断地呻吟声和李赫宰舒服的低声喘息。

“唔……就是那里……啊……轻点……”

李赫宰不断碾压着李东海的敏感点，李东海不停尖叫着，快感不断累积，李赫宰用力一挺身，李东海脑内白光一闪，泄了出来，乳白色的液体洒在自己的小腹上，李赫宰看着李东海小腹上的白色液体，俯下身舔舐李东海的小腹。

李赫宰还在不断地抽插着，硕大的性器每次都顶到最深处，李东海失神的躺在床上，双眼无神的看着李赫宰的头顶。李赫宰的舌头还在他的小腹上作乱，大掌握住性器轻轻撸动着，原本有些瘫软的性器再一次肿胀起来。

李赫宰抬起头，对上李东海涣散的眼神，李赫宰亲吻着李东海的眼，温柔的放慢了动作。李东海再一次呻吟起来。对于李赫宰来说，那点血液里的迷情剂根本就不会让他失去理智。但李东海是人类，是脆弱的，容易被迷惑心神的人类。

迷情剂再一次让李东海深陷情欲的海洋之中。李东海抱着李赫宰的脖子，青涩的吻着李赫宰的唇。偶尔牙齿会磕到李赫宰的嘴唇，每到那是李东海都会伸出舌头，舔舐被牙齿磕到的地方。李赫宰抱着像猫咪一样舔着自己的李东海，下身不断挺动，贯穿着李东海的身体。

“喜欢吗？亲爱的，这样舒服吗？”李赫宰的声音有些沙哑，诱惑着李东海，李东海趴在李赫宰的肩上，喃喃道：“舒服……快一点……”

“你告诉我的名字，我就快一点好不好？”李赫宰碾过敏感点，李东海一个颤栗，说：“李……东海……”

“东海，我叫李赫宰。”李赫宰轻声说，加快了顶撞的速度，“你喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢……”

“喜欢我和你这样做吗？”

“喜欢~”

李东海开始不自觉的配合着李赫宰的动作扭动腰身，性器前端一下又一下的戳着李赫宰精瘦的小腹，前端溢出的液体在小腹上乱画，留下痕迹。温暖紧致的后穴紧紧包裹着性器，李赫宰动作幅度越来越大，整根拔出又整根没入，肠肉偶尔被带出，又被李赫宰狠狠地顶进去。李东海很快又迎来高潮，肠肉紧紧地吸附着李赫宰的性器，后穴一张一合地吞吐着。血色的眼眸死死地盯着李东海，看着李东海淫靡的表情，李赫宰低下头舔舐着李东海的颈动脉处，在射精的那一瞬间，尖锐的獠牙狠狠地刺破李东海的肌肤，香甜的血液灌进李赫宰的口中，李赫宰再一次注入一些自己的血液，指尖在李东海的手腕上划下一道金色的痕迹，很快就隐入李东海的肌肤，消失不见。

滚烫的精液一股一股的打在李东海的肠壁上，李东海一激灵，射了出来。强烈的快感让他忽略了颈部的一点点疼痛。李赫宰轻轻地舔舐着那两个血洞，不一会儿李东海的脖子就恢复到原先光洁的模样。

“赫宰~还要~”

刚刚注入的血液里依然带着少量迷情剂，李东海伸出手抱住李赫宰的腰身，屁股扭动着蹭着李赫宰的下身。

“我亲爱的东海，你想要的，我全部给你。”

床头的圣经早已被扫到地上，落在凌乱的衣物上，房间里是淫靡的呻吟、喘息。肉体的撞击声持续了很久很久才停歇。

落在地上的圣经翻开的那一页，写着这样的话：

“耶和华神所造的，惟有蛇比田野一切的活物更狡猾。蛇对女人说，神岂是真说，不许你们吃园中所有树上的果子吗。  
女人对蛇说，园中树上的果子，我们可以吃，惟有园当中那棵树上的果子，神曾说，你们不可吃，也不可摸，免得你们死。  
蛇对女人说，你们不一定死，因为神知道，你们吃的日子眼睛就明亮了，你们便如神能知道善恶。  
于是女人见那棵树的果子好作食物，也悦人的眼目，且是可喜爱的，能使人有智慧，就摘下果子来吃了。又给她丈夫，她丈夫也吃了。”


	2. 2

禁忌果（中）

都是编的，没有任何冒犯的意思！不要上升真人！绝对没有任何冒犯的意思！！！  
未成年小朋友自觉退出嗷！

血族赫×基督教徒海

神造万物，  
各按其时成为美好。  
又将永生安置在世人心中。  
然而神从始至终的作为，人不能参透。  
——《圣经：传道书》

01.  
李东海缓缓睁开眼，映入眼帘的是李赫宰那张帅到人神共愤的脸。李东海眨了眨眼，对于李赫宰的出现感到疑惑，但却没有出声叫醒李赫宰。看着熟睡的李赫宰，李东海悄悄拉开距离，想坐起身，但下身撕裂般的疼痛让他倒吸一口凉气。

看着自己赤裸的上半身和胸前密密麻麻的吻痕，李东海像是被雷劈了一般，双眼瞪大，呆愣地坐在床上，机械地扭头，看着熟睡中的李赫宰。李赫宰的肩颈处印着吻痕，左肩还有咬痕，就算再怎么未经人事的李东海也知道这是发生了什么。李东海眼里渐渐盈满泪水，滑落下来，李东海不可置信的看着李赫宰，捂住脸小声抽泣起来。

耳边一直传来小声的哭泣，李赫宰皱着眉不耐地睁开眼，只见李东海靠在床头捂着脸，下巴的泪水滴落在裸露的上半身。

“你怎么了？”李赫宰开口，声音有些嘶哑，拉下李东海的手，看着李东海红通通的眼睛，问到。李东海看着李赫宰，心绪杂乱不知该如何开口，只是默默甩开李赫宰的手，忍着疼痛下床，捡起地上的圣经抱在胸前，不停地流泪。李赫宰皱着眉，下床走到李东海身边，看着李东海怀里的圣经，心里了然。

“如果你觉得你对不起你的神，那就大可不必。”李赫宰轻声说，“你救了我，如果没有你，我可能会死在教堂门前。你在教堂门口捡到我，就是神的指引，你做了神让你做的事，你没有做错任何事。”

“是我的错，我应该忏悔。”李东海含着泪看着李赫宰，哽咽着说，“你走吧，就当我们没有见过，就当着一切没有发生。”

“你现在这个样子，我怎么能走呢？”李赫宰用力抽出李东海抱着的书，将赤裸的李东海打横抱起，向浴室走去，边走边说，“就算你要忏悔，也要先收拾好再忏悔吧，不然不是对神的不敬吗？”

李东海扭头不说话，腰间和屁股的疼痛惹得他时不时倒吸一口气。李赫宰将李东海稳稳地抱着，浴缸放满温水后将李东海稳稳地放进去。李东海坐在浴缸里看着赤裸的的李赫宰，脸颊微红，扭过头对着墙，不看李赫宰赤裸的身体。

李赫宰也没有想过，和自己翻云覆雨共度良宵的李东海竟然是一个虔诚的基督徒。他一时有些慌乱，心情复杂的他也不知道该怎么去安抚被迫献身的李东海，只好沉默地为李东海清理身体，仔仔细细的擦干后抱着李东海回到房间，给李东海穿好衣服。

“我只记得我在教堂门口遇到你，之后的事我都不记得了。”李东海穿好衣服坐在床上，沉默了一会，轻声说，“我好像……没有带你回来。”

“就是你带我回来的。”李赫宰整理了一下衬衫的衣领，笃定地说，“我昨晚被下药了，你在教堂门口捡到我，我说了不能去医院，你就带我回来了。”

“为什么不能去医院？”李东海坐在床上，靠着床头，眼泪眼看就要掉下来，李赫宰叹了口气，坐到李东海的身边，抽出一张纸巾，擦掉李东海眼角的泪珠。

“因为去了医院我会死的。”李赫宰认真的说，“因为中了春药被迫就医，引来一群人围观，然后羞愧致死。”

“那你……为什么非得是我？”李东海哽咽着说，“我，不可以做这些事情……你可以去找其他人的，为什么找上了我？”

“不是我找上了你，是刚好我倒在了教堂，刚好你路过教堂，这就是神的旨意，让我遇见路过的你，让你救了被害的我。”李赫宰捏着李东海的下巴，强迫李东海与他对视，说，“既然你都遇到我了，难道你会眼睁睁看着我欲火焚身然后死去吗？东海，你不会的。”

李东海沉默的拉下李赫宰的手，轻声说：“我饿了。”

“我去给你买吃的。”李赫宰站起身，摸了摸李东海柔软的发，轻声说，“等我回来。”

李东海点了点头，等李赫宰走出去关好房门后，无力的靠在床头，空荡荡的房间让他感觉周身冰冷。李东海拿起床头的圣经，翻阅起来，但他的心绪复杂，脑海里一片乱麻，根本就没有心情认真的阅读圣经。

如果昨晚没有救下李赫宰，心里的罪恶不会放过自己。但救了李赫宰，他便违背了神的教诲。

可是将李赫宰交给其他人……

他是不愿意的。

李东海清楚地意识到，自己对李赫宰产生了别样的感情。仅仅只是见过两次面的男人，却让他念念不忘，甚至想要永远的拥有他。

“所以我昨晚才把他带回来了，是吗？”李东海喃喃自语到，“主啊，我到底该怎么办……”

这样的我，还能不能受到主的庇护，虔诚的祷告能否削弱我的罪恶？欲望的花开始诞生，我到底该如何抉择？若我一心向神，是不是就意味着，我要掐断那悄然绽放的爱情的花，让它埋葬在泥土中，再也看不见光？

可是，真的很不舍……

李东海二十三岁的人生，第一次遇到这样的难题，第一次陷入无法选择的沼泽中。

“神造万物，各按其时成为美好。又将永生安置在世人心中。然而神从始至终的作为，人不能参透。”李东海小声念着圣经上的文字，心里百感交集，思绪越搅越乱。指尖捏着那一页的页角，迟迟没有动作。

神从始至终的作为，人不能参透，是不是就意味着，和李赫宰所做的这些事，是神的安排，又或者是不能参透的神的旨意？

直到李赫宰回来，李东海还呆坐在床上，愣愣的看着手中摊开的圣经。

李赫宰将吃的放到床头柜上，拿起李东海手中的圣经。

“神造万物，各按其时成为美好。又将永生安置在世人心中。然而神从始至终的作为，人不能参透。”李赫宰念着圣经中的句子，看着李东海，说，“你看，你我的相遇，是不是就是神的旨意？神不愿意让我就这样死去，所以让你遇到我，拯救我，就算你暂时违背了神的教诲，神也不会责怪你。”

“我们无法参透神的做法，你只要相信一切都是神的安排。”李赫宰轻轻地合上圣经，放在李东海手边，“现在，你要好好吃饭，知道吗？”

李东海看着李赫宰幽深的眼眸，复杂的心情稍微缓解了一些，李赫宰说的话莫名的安抚了他不安的情绪，李东海深吸一口气，点了点头。

02.  
李赫宰陪了李东海一整天，用尽了耐心和温柔。夜晚抱着李东海睡觉的时候，是李赫宰觉得自己最像人类的时候。

一早起来，李东海坐在桌前吃着葡萄，李赫宰打着哈欠坐到李东海身边，歪着头看李东海。李赫宰从来没想过，自己会这么温柔的对待一个人类。李赫宰看着李东海的侧脸，脸上笑意盈盈却不自知。

“你干嘛看着我傻笑？”李东海感觉到李赫宰炙热的目光，侧头，将手里的葡萄塞到李赫宰嘴里，不好意思的问道。

“喜欢你。”李赫宰温柔的笑着，伸手拨开李东海额前的碎发，露出漂亮的眼睛，“想多看看你。”

李赫宰直白的话让李东海羞红了脸，不好意思的转过头。李赫宰看着李东海通红的耳朵，凑过去亲了一下李东海的耳尖。

“李赫宰！你不要这样！”李东海害羞地挪开，大声的说着，试图掩盖自己的羞涩和心动。

“不要怎样？”李赫宰一把搂过李东海，又亲了一下李东海的耳垂，“不要这样吗？”

“李赫宰！”

李赫宰将李东海轻轻地抱住，在李东海的耳边轻声说：“我要回去了，你要好好照顾自己，知道吗？”

“你要去哪里？”李东海有些失落，问。

“有些事情要处理。”李赫宰吻了吻李东海的头顶，说，“等我处理完这些事，我立刻来找你，好不好？”

“可是我们是不能在一起的……”李东海小心翼翼地说，“我们在一起，会被惩罚的。”

“如果因为我们两情相悦，神就惩罚我们，那神未免也太过自私。”李赫宰说，“神爱世人，世人敬仰神，只要你心中有神，神又怎么会责怪我们两情相悦呢？”

“可是……”李东海眼神闪躲着，不敢看李赫宰，“我害怕你会被惩罚。”

李赫宰愣了一下，笑了起来。李东海不解的看着李赫宰，李赫宰笑了一会儿，叹了口气，紧紧地抱着李东海，低声说：“东海呀，我已经在接受惩罚了。”

神赐予永生者永恒不变的容颜和超凡的能力，剥夺了有力的心跳和享受温暖的权利，许多血族只能隐藏在黑暗中，在潮湿的黑暗世界里艰难的生存，没有谁比他们更渴望死亡。人们对死亡避之不及，却不知有人对死亡趋之若鹜。无数个日夜交替，所爱的都会在某个时刻消散，唯有日月星辰与永生者相伴。

世人渴望永生，却不知，永生是神所赐予的，最残酷的惩罚。

李赫宰轻抚李东海的背，说：“如果遇到危险，记得给我打电话，我会第一时间赶到你身边。”

“我不会出事的。”李东海笑着说，“神会庇护我，你也会保护我。”

“东海呀……遇到危险的时候叫我的名字，我会立刻出现在你身边。”李赫宰认真地说。

李东海笑了，说：“你是超人吗？”

“是呀，是只保护你的超人。”

03.  
李赫宰在离开了旅店之后，立即前往金钟云的住所。街上已经感知不到同类的存在，而且现在李赫宰已经不受迷情剂的控制，就算还有追兵，李赫宰也能轻而易举的解决。走到咖啡店门口，李赫宰不忘给金钟云带一杯咖啡。

“你亲爱的弟弟被下迷情剂了，你不打算为我报仇吗？”李赫宰一到金钟云家就开始大倒苦水，见金钟云淡定的喝着咖啡，时不时应和两句，引得李赫宰怒火中烧，大吼道。

“我亲爱的弟弟如果连迷情剂都不能解决，那你的能力是不是有点太弱了？”金钟云淡淡地说，“威廉那个糟老头子总想将他的女儿塞到我们家来，在我和希澈身上他找不到机会，只好把目光转到你身上，没想到你还中招了，真是丢我们德古拉家族的脸。”

“我也不是没提醒过你，你自己不小心中了招，就要承受代价。”金钟云放下咖啡，看着李赫宰精神抖擞的样子，挑眉说到，“看样子威廉自己没占到便宜，反而让其他人占到便宜了。”

“你们就不回去替我撑腰？”李赫宰咬着牙，委屈地说，“威廉竟然敢对德古拉的小儿子下药，你们作为我的哥哥是不是应该替弟弟报仇？”

“亲爱的，你已经成年了，我们家的规矩一向都是成年之后各过各的。”金钟云淡淡地说，“你看我和希澈，谁管过谁？他被朴正洙打到重伤，也没有来求助过我，我被德古拉打到半死也没见他有一点心疼。”

“但是，考虑到我亲爱的弟弟确实太委屈了，我想我应该会久违的回去一次。”金钟云笑着说，“迷情剂这种东西的出现会扰乱整个血族的秩序，受过迷情剂折磨的德古拉不会放过威廉的，希澈应该也会出现，毕竟他和威廉一向不对付，看笑话都来不及。”

“血族没有感情是真的。”李赫宰扭过头，赌气的说。

金钟云笑着摸了摸李赫宰的头，“你现在才知道这一点，真是太晚了。把你救回来这么多年，以为你也会变得冰冷无情，但还是以前那样的小孩子脾气。”

“如果再让我选择一遍。”李赫宰看着金钟云，想到了遥远的从前，一字一句地说，“如果我能再选一遍，我一定不会想活下去。”

“那我可要谢谢你选择了活下去，为我的生活带来了一点欢乐。”金钟云笑着说，“至少让我体验了一把照顾人类小屁孩的痛苦。”

“哥哥！”

“走吧，回去好好睡一觉，等德古拉回来的那天应该会很精彩。”

04.  
威廉古堡中，一人单膝跪在大厅中，等待着威廉的问话。

“还没有找到李赫宰吗？”威廉看着跪在地上的侍从，问。

“对不起大人，我们实在不知道他藏到哪里去了。”侍从低着头，威廉气不过，拿起一旁的杯子砸向侍从，侍从没有闪躲，额头顿时鲜血直流。

“要是再找不到李赫宰，你们就会被绑到阳光下灼烧，懂了吗？”威廉眯着眼，警告到，“再给你们最后一天的时间。”

侍从站起身鞠了一躬，离开古堡。

“爸爸，迷情剂不会伤害赫宰大人的身体吧。”朱莉安娜看着父亲，担忧的问。

“李赫宰实力强大，迷情剂只会让他想要发泄自己的欲望，不会伤害到身体。”威廉说，“但是高贵的公爵大人怎么会和那些卑微的人类结合呢？朱莉安娜，你还有机会。”

“只要找到赫宰大人就行了吗？”

“只要找到他，你就会成为公爵大人的枕边人，我们家族的兴旺就靠你了。”威廉拍了拍朱莉安娜的肩，朱莉安娜挑了挑眉，微笑着点了点头。

旅店里。

李东海正在收拾着自己的行李，明天下午，他就要离开这里回到自己的家乡了。李赫宰这两都没有联系他，李东海有些失落，叹了口气继续整理着行李箱里的物品。

异国他乡能遇到让自己心动的人实属不易，但是更大的问题是，他没办法永远留在这里，等待李赫宰，等待属于他的爱情。他是异乡人，他始终不属于这里，他是要回家的，回到那个冷冰冰的，只有自己气息的家里。

李东海自幼在福利院长大，长大以后一直为了生活奔波劳累，没有时间去遇到爱情，也没有精力去对待爱情，爱情这个词对他来说非常的遥远，但是没想到在异国他乡，在一次久违的旅游中遇到了让他无比心动的爱情。

想起李赫宰时疯狂跳动的心脏在告诉他，他喜欢李赫宰，他爱李赫宰，李赫宰是他的爱情。

要离开还是有些不舍，李东海坐在床前想着李赫宰，一阵狂风吹过，李东海抬头看着窗口，疑惑地想着为什么这样的晴天会起这么大的风，后颈一疼，失去了知觉。

威廉古堡内。

李东海被捆绑着，蒙着眼倒在地上，威廉看着倒在地上的李东海，感受到李东海身上带着李赫宰的气息，脸色大变。朱莉安娜听到消息，急忙从楼上跑下来，繁琐的裙子差点将她绊倒。朱莉安娜同样感受到了李赫宰的气息，朱莉安娜开心极了，以为李赫宰被父亲带回来了。

朱莉安娜开心地看过去，却看到了倒在地上的李东海，朱莉安娜不解，为什么父亲要带一个人类回来，在意识到李赫宰的气息是从那人身上发出来事，气愤的跺了跺脚，指责到：“爸爸！你不是说大人不会和人类结合的吗！”

“别急别急。”威廉安抚着朱莉安娜，“既然大人喜欢这个人类，那你就将这个人类献给公爵就是了。”

“我才不要！我要杀了他！”朱莉安娜恶狠狠的看着李东海，恨不得将李东海碎尸万段，“这肮脏的人类怎么敢触碰赫宰大人。”

“朱莉安娜……”威廉面露难色，开口道。

“爸爸，你闻，这人的血多么香甜。”朱莉安娜走进李东海，笑着看向威廉，露出獠牙，“我们很久没有享受过这么美味的食物了，既然他玷污了公爵大人，那就让他付出代价吧。”

威廉深吸一口气，香甜的血液气息灌进鼻腔，朱莉安娜看见自己父亲的眼眸变成了血红色，笑了起来。

“听说迷情剂会让人类的血液更加香甜。”朱莉安娜站起身，吩咐到，“奥斯，去将爸爸房间的迷情剂拿来，科林，将这个人类叫醒，清醒的人类，血液最是美味。”

李东海被粗暴的踹醒，睁开眼，眼前被蒙了一层黑色的纱布，只隐隐约约的看见几个人影，手脚被紧紧的绑住，李东海挣扎着想要挣脱束缚，只听见一个女人嗤笑一声说：“爸爸，你看着个脆弱的人类，还在无谓的挣扎呢。”

“小姐。”奥斯将手中的迷情剂交给朱莉安娜，朱莉安娜笑着，将迷情剂倒了一点在腥红的血液里，端着酒杯一步步走到李东海身边。

李东海听着鞋跟和地板的碰撞声，睁大的眼看见一个人离自己越来越近，心里越来越恐惧。

主啊……救救我……

李东海心里在不停地祈祷，看着那人停在自己面前，繁琐的裙摆扫到李东海的腿上。朱莉安娜蹲下，取下李东海嘴里塞着的布，纤细的手死死地捏着李东海的下巴。

“可怜的人类，这是你生命的最后一刻了。”朱莉安娜缓缓地说，“你有幸感受过公爵大人的怀抱，真是好福气，既然得到了这么好的福气，那就应有的代价吧。”

朱莉安娜捏着李东海的下巴，杯沿抵住李东海的嘴唇，将血液全数灌进李东海的嘴里。血液不小心进了气管，李东海不停地咳嗽，满嘴的铁锈味让李东海难以忍受。朱莉安娜将李东海甩在地上，咳嗽声让她皱了皱眉，奥斯见状，将那团布重新塞会李东海的嘴里，堵住了咳嗽声。

主啊……赫宰……李赫宰……

李赫宰……救救我……

李赫宰！

身后绑着的右手手腕上开始发光，微弱的金色光芒被完全挡在了身后，没人察觉。朱莉安娜和威廉等待着药效发作，想着怎么分享这美味的食物。

李赫宰……救救我……

金家古堡，沉睡中的李赫宰猛然睁开双眼，低头看向自己的左手，左手那道光芒越来越明显，耳边的呼救声越来越清晰。

李东海有危险。

一个飞身，李赫宰从床上跃起，从窗户飞了出去。血红的眼眸里透露着紧张与不安。

李东海在哪里？

李赫宰闭上眼，站在楼顶闭着眼感受着。思绪穿越整个血族的地盘，李赫宰皱眉，精神力不断感知着李东海。

赫宰……

威廉古堡！

李赫宰猛然睁开眼，一闪身，向威廉古堡飞去。

朱莉安娜看着李东海已经开始扭动的腰肢，笑着对奥斯说：“奥斯，割破他的喉咙。”

奥斯握着弯刀，走到李东海面前蹲下。刀抵住李东海脖子的瞬间，被轰倒在地。弯刀掉落在地上，发出清脆的响声。

不知从哪里出现的李赫宰站在李东海身后，伸出手，朱莉安娜被一股不知名的力量拽过去，被李赫宰死死地掐住脖子。血红色的眼眸流露出的愤怒让朱莉安娜感到无尽的恐惧，大掌越收越紧，威廉想要上前，却被暴怒的李赫宰一掌扫到角落。

朱莉安娜的脸涨成猪肝色，双腿在空中乱踢，李东海口袋中的银质十字架不知何时出现在李赫宰手里，朱莉安娜看到举到眼前的十字架，更用力的挣扎起来。

“嗯……”李东海被情欲冲昏了头脑，一阵又一阵的燥热涌上来，李东海忍不住哼了一声。李赫宰猛地转头看向倒在地上的李东海，脸上的潮红和不停扭动的腰肢暴露了一个事实。

“你们胆大包天。”李赫宰的手被十字架灼烧出一道伤痕，李赫宰毫不在意，紧紧地握着十字架，猛地刺进朱莉安娜的心脏，“你们已经触犯了禁条，我先替德古拉大人解决一个麻烦！”

“李赫宰！”威廉大吼一声，地上的弯刀被李赫宰控制着，直直飞向威廉，猛地刺进威廉的心脏。

李赫宰听着朱莉安娜的嘶吼，心脏不停地冒出白烟，李赫宰也不在意十字架灼伤了他的手，握着十字架的手不停地转动，不算大的十字架却让朱莉安娜遭受濒死的折磨。

“赫宰……嗯……”

李东海无意识的喊着，李赫宰将朱莉安娜狠狠地甩出去，砸在灰暗的墙壁上，跌落在地上。

李赫宰抱起李东海，李东海的手立马缠上李赫宰的脖子，双腿夹住李赫宰的腰间不停蹭着李赫宰的下半身。李赫宰阴沉着脸，用斗篷遮住李东海的身体和脸，抱着李东海飞回古堡。

05.  
“东海……”

李东海毫无章法的啃着李赫宰的脖子，李赫宰的侧颈上留下密密麻麻的吻痕，恍惚间好像听到了李赫宰的声音，抬头一看，迷迷糊糊的看到了李赫宰的脸，笑着说：“赫宰，你终于来了，我好想你。”

“我也想你。”李赫宰加速，飞向古堡，亲吻了一下李东海的发顶。

“我好难受……”李东海不停扭动着腰，李赫宰的下身早就因为李东海的动作鼓起一个小帐篷，戳着李东海的屁股。李东海一边蹭，一边舒服得哼哼，李赫宰咬着牙，说：“再忍忍。”

回到古堡的那一刻，李赫宰掀开斗篷，李东海想要伸手取下眼前的黑布，去被李赫宰按住双手，按在柔软的大床上深吻。

情欲一波又一波的冲上大脑，李东海急不可耐的在李赫宰身上摸索着，想要脱下李赫宰的衣服，李赫宰吻到李东海的脖子，獠牙轻轻地扎破李东海的皮肤，带着迷情剂的血液灌进李赫宰的口腔中，李赫宰控制着自己的理智，将李东海的脖子恢复如初。

李东海的手已经握住了李赫宰硕大的性器撸动着，裤子早就被李东海脱下来，提到了床下。李赫宰将李东海的手拉倒眼前，扯过床帘的绳索，将李东海的手系在床头，无法动弹。

“我要~”

纱质的布料让李东海隐隐约约的看见李赫宰正在脱衣服，衣服被扔到一边，李赫宰俯身吻上李东海的唇。

李赫宰很生气，生气自己没有陪在李东海身边，生气自己去的太晚，弯刀抵住李东海脖子的那一刻，从未感受过的莫大的恐惧感涌上大脑。暴怒使血红色的眼眸至今没有恢复，李赫宰不敢让李东海看到他这幅模样。

两人缠绵的亲吻着，李赫宰伸手握住李东海粉嫩的性器，轻轻地撸动，另一只手在李东海的后穴处按摩着，让李东海不停放松。李赫宰想要戳进去的那一刻，想到李东海第一次喊痛的样子，抬起头，将手指插进李东海的口腔。

李东海无意识的舔舐着李赫宰的手指，温热的舌头被手指带着搅动，手指沾满口水后，李赫宰涂抹在李东海的后穴处，慢慢的将手指送进去。

李东海的后穴急不可耐的将手指包裹住，李东海开始扭动腰肢，不等李赫宰的动作，自己就开始上下扭动，吞吐着手指。李赫宰缓缓抽动起来，见李东海扩张的差不多了，将李东海的双腿搭在自己肩上，性器抵住后穴，缓缓地进入李东海的身体。

“嗯……好舒服……”李东海哼哼一声，李赫宰开始抽插起来，黑色的布和白皙的皮肤刺激着李赫宰的眼球，李赫宰俯下身隔着布吻了吻李东海的眼睛。视觉被剥夺，任何触碰都更加明晰。李东海甚至能清晰的感觉到李赫宰在他体内的形状，李赫宰的性器是怎样顶开他的肠肉皱褶，李赫宰的柱身是怎样碾过他的敏感点，李东海都强烈的感受着。

李赫宰的唇在李东海身上游走，时不时停留在李东海的胸前，叼着乳尖吮吸，李东海放肆的叫出声，腰肢扭得更欢了，囊袋一下一下的拍打着李东海的屁股，抽插的柱体时不时带出一些透明的液体，在一次次的肉体碰撞中拍打成白沫。

“嗯……轻一点……就是那里……”李东海大声呻吟着，无意识的说着。李赫宰的喘息让他沉迷，他想伸手抱住李赫宰腰身，但手被禁锢在床头，李东海只能仰起头，向李赫宰索吻。 

“海海，喜欢吗？”李赫宰用力的在李东海甬道里驰骋，时不时顶到最深处惹得李东海一声浪叫，大床不停地摇晃着。李东海点了点头，李赫宰突然猛地整根拔出，在李东海想要祈求李赫宰放进来时，猛地挺进李东海的最深处。强烈的快感瞬间涌上大脑，李东海一声尖叫，乳白色的精液喷涌而出。

李赫宰拔出自己的性器，伸手将李东海喷洒在小腹上的精液抹到肿胀的柱身上，再一次挺进李东海的身体。

迷情剂让李东海再一次陷入情潮，还没软下来的性器再一次挺立翘起，偶尔碰到李赫宰的腹肌，在李赫宰腹肌上留下晶莹的痕迹。李赫宰看着李东海微张的小嘴，俯身吻住李东海唇，舌头在李东海口腔内搅动，和李东海交换唾液。李东海细碎的呻吟被李赫宰全数咽了下去，下身的贴合，嘴唇的相触，两人在情欲的海洋里不断沉浮。

李赫宰突然拔出性器，让李东海转了个身，侧躺在床上，李赫宰从背后抱住李东海，拉起李东海的左腿，插进李东海的后穴。李赫宰一手环抱住李东海的腰身，一手在李东海的大腿内侧轻抚着。像是着了迷似的，李赫宰不停亲吻啃咬着李东海的蝴蝶骨，在李东海的后背留下深红的吻痕和细密的咬痕。李东海舒服的呜咽着，后穴一张一合接受着李赫宰的性器，李赫宰的舌头在李东海的腋窝下方打转，李东海笑出了声，扭动着身体不让李赫宰触碰他的痒痒肉，后穴突然间收紧，绞得李赫宰吸了一口气，开始猛烈地撞击紧致的后穴。

如果李东海的手能动，他就可以触摸到小腹的隆起，如果没有被蒙住眼睛，他就可以看见李赫宰充满情欲的，只为他沉迷的脸。

李东海突然哭了起来，眼泪沾在黑布上，贴在李东海的眼前，小声的抽泣声让李赫宰心里一阵阵绞痛。李赫宰轻轻地扭过李东海的头，温柔的吻住李东海的唇。

泪水流到李赫宰的嘴里，李赫宰竟然感觉到无尽的苦涩。李东海不应该出现在这个黑暗的世界，李东海这么温暖，他应该是要站在阳光下，笑着玩耍，享受美好的生活。他们的情事应该是在美丽的海边或者山顶，在星辰的凝视下，在月光的注目中，一起享受性事带给他们的快乐。

李赫宰鼻尖酸涩无比，李东海已经停止了哭泣，嘴里不停地呻吟。李赫宰无声的撞击着李东海的后穴，每次都用力碾过敏感点，让李东海享受到极致的快乐。李赫宰额头青筋暴起，用力一挺身，精液一股一股的射在李东海的体内。

李赫宰解开了李东海眼前的黑布，松开了系在床头的手。双手的得到解放的那一刻，李东海立马抱住李赫宰的脖子，凝视着李赫宰的脸庞。李赫宰抚摸着李东海的脸，李东海感觉有些不对劲，拉下李赫宰的手一看，李赫宰的手掌上的伤痕纵横交错，几乎布满了整个手掌。

李东海正想抬头问，却不想李赫宰又一次埋进李东海体内，李东海再一次被李赫宰诱惑着，沉迷在性事中，无法自拔。

等到李东海再也没有力气，沉沉睡去后，李赫宰亲吻了一下李东海的额头，为李东海盖好被子，穿上衣服离开房间。

06.  
金钟云坐在大厅里，看着下楼的李赫宰，面无表情的说：“你去威廉古堡了？”

李赫宰点了点头，金钟云继续说：“是上次那个人类？”

李赫宰点点头，金钟云眼尖的瞄到李赫宰左手那道微弱的金光，笑了笑：“你竟然和他结了契约，看来你真的很喜欢那个人类。”

“他叫李东海。”李赫宰淡淡地说，“不仅是我的契约者，更是我未来的爱人。”

“好，你说什么就是什么。”金钟云无所谓的说到，“你知不知道你做了什么，现在血族全在议论你的事情。”

“我知道。”李赫宰的眼神暗了下来，血红的光闪烁了一下，“我还知道，威廉古堡，很快就要不复存在。”

“他们犯了事，自然有德古拉大人来惩治，不需要你动手。”金钟云说。

“但是他们动了我的人。”李赫宰冰冷地看向前方，“动了我的人，就要付出代价。”

“他们，全部都得死。”


	3. 3

禁忌果 03

血族赫×基督教徒海

都是编的，没有不敬的意思，没有冒犯的意思！不要上升真人！

01.  
李赫宰的手轻抚着熟睡的李东海的侧颜，眼神温柔且缠绵。

金钟云站在门口，看着李赫宰迷恋的眼神，开口问：“你打算怎么办？把他送回去吗？”

“不。”李赫宰轻声说，“我的身份不可能瞒着他一辈子，与其之后被发现，还不如现在就让他面对。”

“他可是教徒。”金钟云看着李赫宰手掌的伤痕，“要是他知道你的身份后害怕你离开你，甚至伤害你，你怎么办？”

“恐惧害怕都是正常的。”李赫宰淡淡的说，“如果真的要离开，我也不能阻拦不是吗？就算我把他囚禁在我身边，我能得到的只是一个没有温度的躯壳罢了。我不会干扰他的选择。”

金钟云凝视着李东海姣好的面容，叹了口气，离开了房间。

迷情剂的副作用使李东海依旧沉睡着。李赫宰轻轻摩挲着李东海手腕的红痕，胸口一阵阵闷痛。原本李东海不会被卷入这样的混乱之中，如果不是他，李东海现在应该享受着美食，和朋友一起四处游玩。

可是他舍不得放开李东海的手。

从第一次见面开始，脑海里总会有一道声音，告诉他，不抓住眼前这个人，他会后悔一辈子。冥冥之中，像是有什么在指引着他们相遇。可是身份的悬殊，一个身处黑暗一个向往光明，本就站在对立面的两人，又怎么能放下所有毫无顾忌的奔向对方？

“东海呀……”李赫宰喃喃道，“对不起……”

“没能守护好你，让你踏入这个黑暗的世界，对不起。”

02.  
“明天的大会，你准备一个人去？”大厅里，金钟云摇晃着高脚杯，说，“把李东海一个人放在古堡可不是什么好主意。”

李赫宰仰头喝完了杯中的血，擦了擦嘴角，说：“德古拉大人明天回来？”

“嗯，希澈正洙和德古拉大人一起回来。”金钟云淡淡地说，“我已经把事情和希澈说了，他应该已经告诉了德古拉大人。”

“我们没有证据证明威廉有迷情剂。”李赫宰皱着眉说，“要是他们销毁了剩下的迷情剂怎么办？”

“谁说没有？”金钟云勾起嘴角，“李东海受迷情剂的影响可不小，他的血里应该还有残存的迷情剂，而且，一旦中了迷情剂，和人交合之后会有一股特有的香气，李东海浑身都是那个味道。”

“怪不得威廉会绑走东海……”

“人类出现在这里本来就很危险，现在李东海身上的气息不知道会造成什么影响，你最好还是把他带在身边。”金钟云抬眸，说，“既然要让他知道身份，带上他也无所谓，让他感受一下你生活的世界，不也挺好？”

“赫宰大人，东海先生醒了。”凯斯走到李赫宰身边，恭敬地说。

李赫宰紧张了一下，看向金钟云，金钟云看到李赫宰没出息的缩了缩脖子，嘲笑道：“你看看你那个样子，真丢我们血族的脸。”

“哥哥！”李赫宰站起身，说，“你这个没有感情的公爵大人自然不会懂我的紧张！”

“要是一会儿话都说不清楚就好玩了。”金钟云调侃道。

李赫宰深吸一口气，慢慢的走上楼，到房间门口时，李赫宰犹豫了一下，推门走了进去。

李东海坐在床头扫视着四周。古典的大床，阳光从窗帘的缝隙里穿过打在地上，暗红色的绒布窗帘挡住了大部分阳光。细微的光让李东海看清了房间的摆设，大床正对着的，是一个巨大的书架，书架前是精致的大理石书桌，书桌上摆着烛台。

李东海盯着烛台，想不通为什么这里没有电灯。

李赫宰推门而入打断了李东海的思绪。

“海海。”李赫宰看着呆呆看着他的李东海，笑着叫了一声，走到窗边将窗帘拉开，阳光瞬间洒满房间，强光使李东海抬手遮住了眼睛，等适应了之后，李东海缓缓放下手，看着坐在床边的李赫宰。

“你为什么会在这里？”李东海疑惑不解，问，“你怎么知道我在这里？”

“这里是我家，我当然在这里。”李赫宰笑着，宠溺地刮了一下李东海的鼻尖，“有没有不舒服？”

李东海摇摇头，心里还是疑惑，继续问：“你怎么知道我被绑架了？”

“我们东海是乖孩子呢，知道在危险的时候叫我的名字，所以我就来救你了。”李赫宰垂眸，笑着回答到。

“可是……”李东海始终不解，为什么李赫宰会出现在这里，又是为什么他会在这样一个古典装饰的房子里睡着。

“东海，我有事想和你说。”李赫宰深吸一口气，看着李东海，严肃的表情让李东海坐直了身体，乖乖的看着李赫宰，眼神示意李赫宰说话。

“一会儿你将看到的一切都是真实的。”李赫宰按着李东海的肩膀，说，“不用害怕，睁大眼看着。”

李东海愣愣的点了点头。

李赫宰拉开一点距离，闭上眼。睁开眼的瞬间，眼眸从幽深的黑变成血色的红，李赫宰微微张嘴，獠牙露出，李东海一惊，往后坐了一点，嘴不自觉的张开，眼里的惊恐完全暴露出来。只见李赫宰抬起自己的手腕，獠牙很轻易的刺进血管，血液染红了李赫宰的唇，李赫宰抬起头，手腕上留下两个血洞，李赫宰伸出舌头舔了舔，手腕又恢复到从前光洁的模样。

李东海捂住了嘴，克制着自己不要尖叫出声，身体止不住的颤抖着，不断向后退，抵住床头蜷缩成小小的一团。眼前的景象让他无法克制自己心中的恐惧，李赫宰到底是什么人？为什么他的表现这么像书里描写的吸血鬼呢？

李赫宰眨了眨眼，獠牙隐藏起来，眼眸恢复到黑色，看着蜷缩在床头的李东海，李赫宰想要靠近，伸出的手却停在半空中，没有继续靠近。

“东海……”

“你不要过来！”李东海颤抖着开口，话语让李赫宰想要靠近的身子顿住，李赫宰神色紧张焦急，他害怕李东海会拼命逃走。可是李东海只是缩在床头，自己消化着刚才所看到的一切。

他爱上的人是异类，他所在的地方是另一个世界。

“李赫宰，你，是吸血鬼吗？”李东海终于问出了心中的疑问。李赫宰下意识的想否认，但是看着李东海的脸，李赫宰点了点头。

“吸血鬼……不是小说里才有的吗？”李东海不敢相信地看着李赫宰，突然笑出了声，眼泪滑落，“李赫宰你不要搞笑了，世界上没有吸血鬼的，那都是大人骗小孩子的。”

李赫宰伸手，抱住李东海颤抖的身体，沉声说：“东海，你现在在的地方，是我家族的古堡，这里是血族的领地，你会来到这里，是因为有人在抓我，你身上有我的气息，那人就把你抓到了这里。”

“我说你不要搞笑了李赫宰。”李东海猛地一推，大吼道，“求求你不要再说了。”

“你不是问我为什么会找到你吗？”李赫宰说着，左手举起李东海的右手，两人手腕上的契约隐隐发光，“这是我为你定下的契约，只要你呼唤我，我会放下一切来到你身边。东海，我不会伤害你，我会一直陪在你身边，我会尽我全力护你周全。”

“够了，不要再说了……”李东海抱着膝盖，大声地哭了出来，哭声攻击着李赫宰的神经，李赫宰胸口绞痛，伸手抱住李东海，一下又一下地顺着李东海的背。

“如果没有出事，我想我可能会在未来的某一天告诉你。”李赫宰轻声说，“既然发生了这些事，那也没有瞒着你的必要，我向你保证，我从来没有想过要伤害你。”

“你现在是要我相信，世界上有着超出自然力量的存在吗？”李东海挣脱处李赫宰的怀抱，说，“既然你是吸血鬼，为什么不吸干我的血，反而是和我纠缠不清，甚至让我不可抑制的爱上了你呢？”

“我说了，我从来没有想过要伤害你，吸食人类的血液是血族的禁条，我们和人类世界一向界限分明，从来没有做过什么伤害人类的事。”李赫宰认真的解释着，“这次伤害到你的那几个血族，等德古拉大人回来了会给予最残酷的惩罚。”

“可是，我们再也不能在一起了，不是吗？”李东海抽泣着，说，“我以为你只是一个不信教的普通人，我想着没关系，只要我心里有神，神不会怪罪我爱上你。”

“但是，你是吸血鬼啊……”李东海抬起头，哽咽道，“我们，是对立面啊……”

“我和你从来不是对立面。”李赫宰伸手擦掉李东海的眼泪，说，“我只是被神抛弃了而已。”

“什么意思？”

看着李东海，李赫宰缓缓说出那个心里封存已久的、属于人类李赫宰的故事。

李赫宰出生在中世纪，那个黑暗混乱的时代。

李赫宰的父母是虔诚的基督教徒，年幼的李赫宰受到洗礼，自然而然的成为了教徒。出生在教徒的家庭，是李赫宰的幸运，也是李赫宰的不幸。

基督教的分裂，派别之间斗争不断。日日祈祷的人们突然开始了无谓的斗争。人类的世界就是如此，无知的人们只会顺从掌权者的心意，宗教开始成为掌权者清除异己的利剑。

在一次礼拜中，李赫宰没能躲过另一个教派的教徒刺过来的剑，腰腹被刺穿一个大洞。李赫宰拼了命的逃跑，却倒在了野外的泥地中。

主啊，救救我……

李赫宰感受着血液的流失，感受着自己的手慢慢的变得冰凉。

“你想活下去吗？”

恍惚之间，李赫宰听到有人在小声交谈，有人蹲在他的面前，询问道。李赫宰用尽全力，点了点头。

“可是他是教徒……”

“这样才有意思啊希澈，向往光明的教徒变成了活在黑暗中的血族，多有趣啊。”德古拉看着李赫宰苍白的嘴唇，“看看这绝望的神情，想想他变成血族之后对神的厌恶我就感到快乐。”

德古拉尖锐的指尖划破李赫宰的颈动脉，血液流失的速度越来越快，李赫宰闭上眼，内心跌入谷底，绝望至极。

从前虔诚的祷告，对神的仰慕、忠诚，在这一刻显得多么虚无可笑。

他最终，还是被神抛弃了。

李赫宰捂住伤口的手重重的砸在地上，头一歪，那沉稳有力的心跳，永远的消失了。

德古拉看着不再流血的伤口，割破了自己的手腕，递到李赫宰的嘴边。血液灌进李赫宰的口腔，原本应该死去的李赫宰突然睁开眼，握着德古拉的手腕疯狂吮吸。

“慢一点，咬疼我了是要付出代价的。”德古拉一开口，李赫宰的动作慢了下来，轻轻地舔舐着德古拉的手腕，大口大口的喝着流出的血。

“欢迎你，来到了被神抛弃的世界。”

李东海静静地听着李赫宰说话，抬手擦掉了李赫宰眼角的泪花。

“德古拉说，欢迎我来到被神抛弃的世界。”李赫宰讽刺一笑，“神从来没有抛弃过这个世界，因为他给我们留下了最残忍的诅咒。”

“什么诅咒？”

“永生。”李赫宰垂下眼眸，“东海，你说神爱世人，可是我并没有感受到神对我的爱啊。”

“他剥夺了我向往的一切，甚至让我只能活在黑暗之中，光明，温度，一切我都不能拥有。我曾经多么憎恨上帝，日日夜夜，我只能守着月亮，看着惨淡的月光。”李赫宰看着窗外，缓缓说，“可是现在我竟然有些感谢他，把你送到我身边，让我体会到温暖的感觉，让我失去心跳的胸口知道什么叫心动，什么叫心疼。”

“赫宰……”

“我知道你很难接受，教徒和血族本就是两个极端，就算我曾经是教徒，也不能掩盖我现在是血族这个事实。”李赫宰捧着李东海的脸，看着李东海清澈的眼睛，“我本不该靠近你，是我的错，后果我来承担。我不干涉你的选择，离开我还是接受我，都由你来决定，我等你的答案。”

“我现在，没办法做决定。”李东海握着李赫宰的手腕，皱着眉说，“我想静一静。”

“好，明天你和我去参加一个审判会议，我带你去看看血族最辉煌的城堡，怎么样？”李赫宰恳求道，“就当是给我留下一些回忆，好吗？”

“审判谁的会议？”李东海纠结了一下，问到。

“绑架你的，还有给我下药的那些人。”李赫宰低声说，“不会有危险的，等会议结束，我立马送你回去，可以吗？”

“可以。”李东海点了点头。

李东海很清楚的知道，李赫宰是爱他的，所以在这个陌生的世界，李赫宰身边对他来说就是最安全的地方，只要离开李赫宰的身边，作为一个人类，他必死无疑，李东海很清楚，现在李赫宰就是他的保护者，他不得不依靠李赫宰。

得知李赫宰是血族之后，李东海确实很害怕，害怕李赫宰突然扑过来咬他的脖子。但是和李赫宰相处的过程中，李赫宰从来没有什么出格的行为，从来没有表现过对他血液的渴望。这让李东海稍稍放心了一点。

但是李赫宰不会，不代表其他血族不会，所以李赫宰就是他最好的保护伞。

李东海暂时放下了恐惧的心，问：“下药是怎么回事？我在教堂门口捡到你，你是被那些人下的药？”

李赫宰犹豫了一下，说：“你喝下去的那杯血里，有迷情剂，相当于人类世界的春药，那是血族的禁药。”

“我和你，中的是一样的药？”李东海面色大变，紧紧地攥着拳头，“他们想干什么？”

“他们给我下药，是为了让我和他的女儿结婚，而他们给你下药，是为了喝你的血。”李赫宰笃定地说，“所以从现在开始，你必须跟在我身边，一步都不能离开。”

李东海颤抖的抱住双臂，李赫宰勾起李东海的小手指，冰凉的触感让李东海一抖，看向李赫宰。

“你会平安回去的，相信我。”

李赫宰的话莫名地安抚了李东海的情绪，李东海点了点头，紧紧地握住李赫宰的手。看着李赫宰的面容，李东海心中有些酸涩。

想和李赫宰在一起……

该怎么办啊？

主啊……


	4. 4

禁忌果 04

血族赫×基督教徒海

没有冒犯的意思，也没有不敬的意思！不要上升真人！！！

01.  
金钟云看着满桌子美食，惊讶地问：“凯斯，你从哪里搞来的这些人类美食？”

凯斯笑着说：“赫宰大人吩咐的，他说要照顾好东海先生的生活。”

金钟云张望着，没有看到心心念念的咖啡，叹了口气。凯斯看到金钟云唉声叹气的模样，笑着从厨房端了一杯咖啡。

“这是赫宰大人吩咐我带的咖啡，万幸的是回来的路上没有撒，听说您很喜欢咖啡。”凯斯笑着，看着金钟云突然端坐的身体，说，“咖啡虽然很香，但是您不能忘了进食，咖啡对您的身体没有益处。”

“知道了，凯斯你好唠叨！”金钟云挥手把凯斯赶到一边去站着，自己捧着咖啡享受着浓郁的咖啡香气。

李东海被李赫宰牵着走下来，看到餐桌旁的金钟云，立刻躲到了李赫宰的背后。

李赫宰捏了捏李东海的小手，轻声安抚到：“别怕，他是我的哥哥，他不会伤害你的。”

“你是他的人，我敢动你我会被他撕碎的。”金钟云喝了口咖啡，抬头看着停在楼梯的两人，“小不点，你长得很好看。”

“额……谢谢？”李东海看了李赫宰一眼，迟疑地说到。

“啧，小不点你看看这一桌子美食，也没见过他对谁这么上心。”金钟云看着接连端上来的菜，感叹道，“闻着真香啊，我要是人类就好了。”

“你要是人类你早就变成这地下的骸骨了。”李赫宰拉着李东海坐到他身边，看着金钟云，吐槽到。

“你们吃这些东西会怎么样？”李东海问到，“会生病吗？”

“会很难受，毕竟我们没有你们这么好的胃。”李赫宰回答到。

凯斯端上两杯猩红的液体，李东海看着放在李赫宰面前的高脚杯，眉头紧皱。金钟云看着李东海脖子上的十字架吊坠，笑着说：“赫宰呀，小不点脖子上的吊坠还是收起来吧，希澈不喜欢这些东西，虽然看在你的面子不会说什么，但是德古拉大人就不一定了。”

李东海低头看了一眼自己的项链，在这个地方出现好像确实有点突兀，李东海伸手解开了项链，放在了衣服的包里。眼神时不时飘向李赫宰面前的高脚杯，李东海看的专注，连李赫宰给他夹菜都置之不理。

“血族以血液为食这没有什么好惊讶的，与其一直盯着那杯血，还不如快点填饱肚子。那杯血也不是人血，是鹿血，亲爱的小鹿也没有死，只是被抽了一些血而已。”金钟云缓缓说，“我们也很讲究的，不像你们人类说的我们就只会咬脖子。”

“额……抱歉，我只是有些不能接受。”

“迟早会接受的。”金钟云眨了眨眼，“毕竟你很爱赫宰，既然要一起生活的话这样的场面你肯定会经常看到，虽然你还在挣扎，但是你的内心深处还是想和赫宰在一起的，你骗不了我。”

“哥哥，咖啡不能堵住你的嘴吗？”李赫宰咬着牙，瞪了金钟云一眼，说。

金钟云无所谓地耸耸肩，端起咖啡一口一口的品尝起来，时不时感叹一下咖啡的香气。

确实，李东海没办法否认金钟云说的话，他的内心深处很渴望和李赫宰在一起，可是两人身份的鸿沟让他迟疑，让他退却，内心的纠结让他整日整日的忧郁，对主的仰慕里，都不再像从前一般虔诚真挚。

李东海闭了闭眼，努力将思绪拉回来，看着金色的刀叉和筷子，有些不适应，说：“为什么是金的餐具？”

“不好意思东海先生，我们只找到了这一套餐具，这是希澈大人曾经最喜欢的餐具，所以还保存得很好。”凯斯鞠了一躬，说到。

“以前希澈就喜欢带一些花里胡哨的东西回来，明明餐具是用不到的，他非要留着，搞不懂。”金钟云嫌弃的看着金色的餐具，说到。

李赫宰拿着筷子夹菜，看着金钟云手里的咖啡，吐槽到：“我也搞不懂你，咖啡对你没有好处，你还天天喝，可能你的血已经变成了咖啡的味道。”

“与其斗嘴，两位大人不如快点进食，你们不吃，血液的气息会影响东海先生的食欲的。”

李赫宰立马闭嘴，端起杯子一饮而尽，将杯子递给凯斯，催促着金钟云快点进食，金钟云翻了个白眼，在李赫宰的催促下不情不愿的端起杯子进食。

李东海的碗里全是李赫宰给他夹的菜，看着碗里高高堆起的小山，李东海扯了扯李赫宰的袖子：“可以了，吃不了这么多。”

“不够，你太瘦了，要多吃一点。”

“他就是嫌弃你太瘦了抱起来没感觉，是我我就甩了他。”

“哥哥！你不说话会死吗？”

“会憋死。”

李赫宰瞪着金钟云，咬着牙狠狠磨着，李东海看见李赫宰吃瘪的模样，笑出了声。

“那我多吃点，你不要嫌弃我好不好？”李东海眨巴着眼，笑着打趣到。

李赫宰急忙往李东海碗里夹菜，说：“别听他瞎说，你什么样子我都喜欢你。”

“亲爱的凯斯，看看李赫宰这个被爱情迷惑的模样，真是蠢上天了。”金钟云笑着，小声地对凯斯说。

“可是赫宰大人和东海先生看起来很幸福，爱情果然是人类世界最美好的东西。”

“一直幸福下去就好了。”金钟云垂眸，看着指尖，说，“爱情很美好，也可以很残酷啊。”

凯斯看了看甜蜜地相处着的两人，小声说：“会一直幸福的。”

02.  
回到古堡，金希澈站在门口，警惕地感受着四周。

“哪里来的心跳声？”德古拉皱了皱眉，问到。

“不是和你说过了吗，赫宰缔结契约的那个人类被威廉绑架到这里来了，现在应该赫宰身边。”金希澈嫌弃到，“你看你，老了还不承认，这都记不住。”

他堂堂德古拉公爵，哪里受过这种气，德古拉赏了金希澈一记爆栗，一挥手，大门打开，一把将金希澈推了进去。

李赫宰正躺在李东海的大腿上盯着李东海的脸发呆，李东海无所事事的翻着书，时不时捏一下李赫宰的鼻子，摸一下李赫宰的脸。

李赫宰像一只温顺的大狗狗，任由李东海在他脸上作乱。

“啧啧啧，希澈啊，我想我也需要一个契约者和我一起生活了。”

德古拉突然出声，打破了李赫宰和李东海之间的粉红泡泡，李赫宰坐起身，李东海躲在李赫宰背后，从肩膀处露出一双眼睛，警惕地看着两人。

“德古拉大人，哥哥，你们就回来了？”李赫宰站起身对着德古拉鞠了一躬后，将李东海护在身后，问到。

金钟云无语，金希澈翻了个大大的白眼。

“啧，我还是不要契约者了。”德古拉摸着下巴，摇了摇头，“好好一孩子，怎么就傻了呢？”

“明天大会，我今晚不能回来吗？”金希澈无语，看着李赫宰肩膀处冒出的小脑袋和那双清澈的眼睛，对着李东海勾了勾手，“漂亮的小朋友，出来见见哥哥。”

李东海对金希澈的亲切有些不解，李赫宰牵着东海站在他身边，介绍到：“这是金希澈，我的哥哥，这是德古拉大人，血族统领，也是我的父亲。”

“父亲？”李东海扭头，问到。

“被初拥者和给予初拥的血族贵族，差不多算是一种父子关系。”金希澈解释到，“所以德古拉大人在某种意义上来说，是我们三个人的父亲。”

“可是我高贵的父亲大人从来没有好好照顾过李赫宰，扔给还没成年的我就去周游世界了。”金钟云淡淡地说到，“所以我算李赫宰的养父。”

“我才是李赫宰的养父，我教了李赫宰多少法术我还带着他修炼！”金希澈争论到。

“你那只能算老师，你来试试压着不懂事的小屁孩进食，次次都打翻杯子，换你你能忍？”

“我看你们俩是反了天了，想骑到我头上是吧？”

李东海歪着头，看着争执不停的三人和无奈摇头的李赫宰，戳了戳李赫宰的腰，问：“血族不应该是高贵冷艳让人害怕的吗？”

李赫宰点了点头。

“可是为什么他们话这么多？”李东海眨了眨眼，不解的问，“你们血族变异了吗？”

争执中的三人听到李东海的话，顿时石化。

高贵的血族公爵被弟弟的漂亮宝贝嫌弃话多，金希澈恨不得立马遁地。

“钟云哥哥话多我知道，但是为什么德古拉大人话也这么多？”李东海指了指沙发上的书，说，“我看书上不是这么写的啊。”

无形的箭刺中了金钟云的心，又刺到德古拉身上，德古拉低垂着头，突然笑出了声。

阴森森的笑声回荡在古堡，李东海被突如其来的笑声吓了一跳，立马抱着李赫宰的手臂躲到李赫宰身后瑟瑟发抖。

“大人，你吓到他了。”李赫宰无奈的开口，转身抱着李东海安抚到。

德古拉停下了笑声，走到李赫宰身边，凑到李东海面前，苍白的脸突然出现，吓得李东海立马把脸埋进李赫宰的胸口，手紧紧地抱着李赫宰的腰，生怕德古拉对他做些什么。

“小朋友长得真好看。”德古拉凑到李东海侧颈处吸了吸鼻子，“血也非常香。”

李东海抖得更厉害了，德古拉的靠近让他汗毛竖起，紧张到了极致，眼泪被逼出来，不敢说话。

“大人！别吓他！”李赫宰伸手推开了德古拉，德古拉也没有生气，坐到沙发上，不知道被什么东西刺了一下，德古拉猛然站起身，拿起沙发上的项链。

李东海刚刚松开手脱离李赫宰的怀抱，看着德古拉手上的项链，李东海面色大变，摸了摸自己的口袋，什么都没有。

“谁能解释一下，为什么血族的古堡里，会有十字架？”德古拉举起十字架仔细端详了一下，眼中闪过一道血光，“还是银质的十字架。”

“东海是教徒。”李赫宰有些紧张，说，“是他救了我，不然迷情剂会让我能力损失大半。”

“你胆子大了，敢和教徒纠缠在一起。”德古拉仰起头，眼神冷冽，盯着李赫宰，“你忘了你是怎么变成血族的吗？”

“我没忘，但是东海和他们不一样。”李赫宰笃定地说，“我发誓东海绝对不会做出伤害我们的事。”

“大人，东海是个善良的好孩子。”金钟云开口说，“你不是也喜欢漂亮的乖孩子吗？”

“虽然不是很想承认，但是我觉得这孩子比我好看。”金希澈咂咂嘴，“便宜李赫宰了。”

“我们血族，一直以来都生活在黑暗之中，他向往光明神圣的天父，我们憎恶给予我们永生的神，你们怎么走到一起？”德古拉盯着李东海看了一会儿，说，“如果你要转化他，他会不会憎恨你？”

“我不会转化他。”李赫宰坚定地说，“我不需要他用这种方式来陪我，我要的是他像太阳一样温暖的笑容。”

李东海抬起头，看着李赫宰，李赫宰非常坚定地看着德古拉，好像德古拉做什么都不会让他改变自己的决定。

“你不转化他，百年之后他会死去。”德古拉缓缓说，“到时候，你会活在无尽的痛苦之中。”

“如果他得以永生，我会更加痛苦。”李赫宰低头看向李东海，紧紧地扣住李东海的手，“百年之后的事，百年之后再说，我只想要现在的幸福。”

“八百多年了一点长进都没有。”金希澈开口嫌弃着，话语却无比温柔，“还是像以前一样，抱着自己喜欢的东西就不撒手，意外的坚毅。”

“哪里坚毅了那个小屁孩，抱着我的大腿让我带他去玩的时候一点都不坚毅。”德古拉看着李赫宰，说，“我德古拉的后代怎么可以这么没有骨气？”

“现在不是有骨气了吗？知道护着自己喜欢的人了，也知道自己做决定了。”金希澈说，“你也别管这么多了，他爱怎样怎样。”

“希澈啊，弟弟的契约都结下了，你的契约怎么几百年了都没能送出去呀。”金钟云嘲笑到，“看来正洙哥不吃你那一套啊。”

“对啊希澈，快四百年了你还没有追到正洙，这样可不行的，丢我的脸面！”德古拉突然对金希澈说到，“我再给你五十年的时间，再追不到正洙你就不是我德古拉的后人了！”

“谁说我没有追到正洙？”金希澈仰起头，洋洋得意地举起右手，金色的契约微闪，李东海看到之后，低头看了一下自己的左手，也有一道金色的契约在微微闪烁。

那是他和李赫宰的契约。李东海忍不住扬起嘴角，笑了起来。

“好小子，追到了就好，不枉你当年被打个半死不活，既然你们契约都结了我也没法管。”德古拉挥挥手，把项链扔给李赫宰，说，“去休息吧，明天的舞会会很累的。”

“舞会？”李赫宰不解的问，“什么舞会？”

“打着舞会幌子的审判会，行了吧。”德古拉烦躁的挥挥手，“记得给小朋友选一套漂亮的衣服。”

“你要是选不好我可以帮你挑。”金希澈笑嘻嘻地看着李东海，“好不好呀小朋友？”

“我来挑就行了，不劳烦您老人家。”李赫宰搂着李东海的肩正想往上走，李东海停在原地，拉下李赫宰的手，转身走到德古拉面前。

“德古拉大人，对不起，刚才不应该说您话多。”李东海低着头，小心翼翼地说到，“其实您比书里写的要亲切，没有那么让人害怕……”

“还有……”李东海迟疑了一下，抬眼和德古拉对视，说，“您比书里描述的要更好看。”

李东海说完，一溜烟的跑回李赫宰身边，拉着李赫宰的手和李赫宰一起上楼。

德古拉愣了一下，噗嗤一声笑出来，金钟云也勾起嘴角。

金希澈愣愣地问：“为什么他只说你帅啊，我不好看吗？”

“书里没有你，只有我，懂了吗？”

金希澈疑问的一败。

03.  
富丽堂皇的德古拉古堡，身着盛装的男女在舞池里翩翩起舞。

月光透过哥特式的彩色玻璃照进大厅，大厅四周的烛台的蜡烛燃烧着，烛光并没有完全照亮整个大厅，昏暗的烛光更是为舞会增添了几分神秘的气氛。

李赫宰身着黑色燕尾服，暗红色的披风边缘镶着一颗颗耀眼的红宝石，手臂弯起，挽着李东海。李东海身着白色燕尾服，李赫宰那个幼稚的公爵大人非要穿情侣装，钻石做的袖口太高调，让李东海有些不习惯。

李东海一直在做心理建设，三个护着他的吸血鬼不会让他感到害怕，可是这是一群吸血鬼。

要是他们发疯，李赫宰挡不住怎么办？

要是李赫宰跟着一起发疯了怎么办？

李东海闭上眼，深吸一口气。

李赫宰伸手拉了拉李东海快要滑落的披风，李东海的头发梳向脑后，露出光洁的额头，只有几缕在额前飞舞。李赫宰拨了拨李东海额前的头发，轻声说：“不要害怕，待在我们身边，钟云哥和希澈哥会保护你的，不要担心，深呼吸。”

李东海深吸一口气，慢慢的吐出来，抬头看着李赫宰，说：“进去吧。”

李赫宰挥手，大厅的大门打开，舞池里的众人停下来，盯着李赫宰身边的那个陌生面孔。

“人类？”

“有心跳声！赫宰大人疯了吗？德古拉大人知道了会暴怒的。”

“赫宰大人为了一个人类拒绝了威廉的联姻？”

“天呐，这个人类真好看，和赫宰大人一起也没有被赫宰大人的光芒压下去。”

“是初拥宴会吗？能被赫宰大人初拥真幸福。”

威廉面色铁青地看着来人，朱莉安娜被李赫宰重创，虚弱的身体已经不允许她去找李赫宰撒泼，只能站在威廉身旁，死死地盯着李东海，恶毒的眼神像蛇一样缠上李东海。

李东海抬眼，对上朱莉安娜的目光，低声问：“她为什么这么看着我？”

李赫宰替李东海解下披风，交给一旁的侍从，拉过李东海隔开朱莉安娜的视线，警告地看了朱莉安娜一眼，朱莉安娜一抖，惊恐地躲到威廉身后。

李赫宰带着李东海走到金希澈身边，金钟云拉开椅子让李东海坐下，李赫宰站在李东海身边，扫视着四周。

“赫宰大人，或许您应该向朱莉安娜道个歉吧。”众人议论纷纷的声音里突然插进一道声音，李赫宰看向威廉，挑了挑眉。

“上次宴会您无缘无故甩开朱莉安娜，让她很伤心呢。”威廉开口，说，“请您给朱莉安娜道个歉，安抚一下她受伤的心吧。”

金希澈噗嗤一笑，李赫宰冷冷的开口：“我倒是不明白，威廉伯爵您没有脑子，是怎么在血族活了这么久的。”

“你！”威廉怒吼一句，想要上前，却因为金希澈暴戾的眼神停在原地，不敢动弹。

“我也想知道，我亲爱的威廉是从哪里搞来迷情剂的。”

德古拉一身黑袍，缓步走进大厅，众人一惊，面向德古拉恭敬地行礼。

李东海看着微微颔首的李赫宰，学着李赫宰的样子向德古拉行礼，德古拉看到漂亮小朋友向自己行礼，心里高兴得没边，却又要端着架子，严肃的抬手让众人起身。

“话少的德古拉大人虽然很帅但是好吓人……”李东海拉着李赫宰的袖子让李赫宰俯身，凑到李赫宰耳边悄悄地说。

“他装的。”李赫宰看着德古拉有些抽搐的嘴角，笑着说，“他看到你给他行礼肯定高兴坏了，现在在憋笑呢。”

李东海看向德古拉，没有觉得德古拉有什么异样，皱着眉看李赫宰。

李赫宰伸手摸了摸李东海的头发，说：“他很喜欢你，因为你长得很好看。”

“你们血族好看的挺多的呀。”李东海环顾一下四周，说，“我也没这么好看吧。”

“我可从来没听他一口一个漂亮小朋友，就算是希澈哥他也从来没有这样叫过。”李赫宰看着乖巧的李东海，手忍不住地想要去抚摸李东海的脸，却被一阵惊呼打断。

威廉被德古拉掐着脖子高高举起，只听德古拉阴森森地开口：“私藏迷情剂，绑架人类到血族领地，甚至给人类服用迷情剂想喝他的血，就为了你那没用的女儿，威廉，你活得太长了，都有些糊涂了。”

“我……没有……”威廉挣扎着，吐出话语，德古拉松开手，威廉重重地跌落在地上，捂着脖子大口大口的喘气。

“你没有？”德古拉踩住威廉的脚踝，碾了碾，说，“不是要赫宰给你的宝贝女儿道歉吗？你解释解释，为什么赫宰在宴会中途就离场，甚至跑到了人类的领地，如果不是他身边那个漂亮的小朋友救了他，迷情剂会给他带来怎样的伤害，你清楚吗？”

“朱莉安娜那个丑陋的女人怎么敢玷污我的后代？”德古拉笑着说，“中了迷情剂赫宰也没有选择你的女儿，自己心里应该有数了。”

“可是你胆子大到竟然敢绑架人类，甚至想喝小朋友的血。”德古拉的眼眸突然变成血红色，大厅里瞬间杀意腾腾，李赫宰搂住了李东海，静静地看着前方。

“你们一再触犯血族禁条，真的以为我在别处什么也不知道是吗？”德古拉讽刺一笑，侍从上前将威廉和朱莉安娜按着跪在地上，德古拉看向李东海，说：“赫宰，把小朋友带下来。”

李赫宰犹豫了一会儿，搂着李东海的肩走到德古拉身前，眼神警告着四周众人。

“小朋友，他们绑架你到这里，你想怎么惩罚他们？”德古拉牵起李东海的手，走到威廉面前，俯视着挣扎的两人，语气稍微柔和了一点，问到。

李东海扭头看向李赫宰，不安地说：“我不知道你们的规矩，您来决定吧。”

“我们漂亮的小朋友总是这么善良。”德古拉笑着把李东海交给李赫宰，说，“如果是我，我会先把他们扔进狼群，然后在他们半死不活的时候扔在阳光下暴晒，等他们奄奄一息的时候，在银剑上洒满圣水，一剑刺穿心脏，这样，他们就死了呢。”

李东海想象着那些画面，瑟瑟发抖，李赫宰抱着发抖的李东海，低声说：“大人，你吓到他了。”

“想起他们对小朋友做的事，我实在是太气愤了。”德古拉说，“你是我的后代，是血族最高贵的血统，你的契约者受了委屈，作为父亲的我很生气，吓到小朋友了我很抱歉。”

“没关系的大人。”李东海克制着自己的情绪，说，“谢谢您。”

“既然这样，那就照这么办吧。”德古拉挥了挥手，“小朋友善良，我可不是什么好人。”

“他！他是教徒！他身上有十字架！”威廉突然开始发疯地挣扎大吼道，“朱莉安娜就是被十字架刺伤的！赫宰大人的手也有被十字架灼烧的伤痕！”

德古拉面色一变，一脚踹向威廉，威廉被踹到墙上，又重重的弹下来跌倒在地。

“教徒？！”

“教徒为什么会来这里！”

“十字架，赫宰大人会有危险！”

“血族的领地会不会被人类入侵？”

“杀了他！”

“对，杀了他！”

“你们要杀了谁？”金希澈大吼一句，“他是赫宰的契约者！”

“但是他是教徒！”

“教徒不应该出现在这里，这里是被神诅咒的世界！”

“可是他救了赫宰大人……”

“既然是契约者，是不是以后会转化？转化了就是我们血族的人，没必要这么大的敌意。”

“如果威廉没有用迷情剂就不会有这些事了。”

“德古拉大人，请严惩威廉伯爵！”

“请大人严惩威廉伯爵！”

“威廉违反禁条，私藏并使用迷情剂，危害赫宰公爵，绑架无辜人类进入血族领地后伤害人类，破坏了血族与人类世界的平衡，理应处以死刑。”德古拉缓缓地说，“威廉，这是大家的意见，我可没办法阻拦。”

“他是教徒！你们会后悔的！他会毁了血族！”

“拖下去，行刑！”

侍从拖走威廉和朱莉安娜，德古拉烦躁的揉了揉眉心。周围还在议论纷纷，讨论着李东海教徒的身份。

“赫宰大人的契约者不是我们能指手画脚的，别说了，免得惹怒赫宰大人。”

“要是威廉说的成真了呢？”

“他看起来这么善良，不会做那样的事吧？”

“人类都是这样，看起来纯真善良，你一转身他就捅你一刀。”

“够了！”德古拉大吼一句，众人瞬间安静下来。

“他是赫宰的契约者，你们无权干涉赫宰的决定，血族的安危也不用你们担心，除非你们信不过我。”德古拉端起一杯血，喝了一口，“我相信你们一定很相信我，对吧？”

众人皆知德古拉的手段残忍血腥，没人敢违背德古拉的意愿。

“既然大家都没有意见，那宴会到此结束。”

04.  
李东海静静地坐在沙发上，他实在没有想过自己有生之年会遇到吸血鬼，更没想过参加血族的宴会，和这么多血族站在一起。

“赫宰，我想回去了。”李东海看着忙着去给他拿甜点的李赫宰，急忙说。

李赫宰刚踏出去的脚步顿住，委屈的说：“不再多呆一会儿吗？”

“我……”李东海垂下头，“我想回去静一静。”

“你不是说我只要在心里叫你，不管我在哪里你都能赶过来吗？”李东海拉住李赫宰的手，说，“等我想开了，叫你的时候，你再来找我，好吗？”

李赫宰沉默地看着李东海，李东海期待的眼神让他无法招架。

李赫宰努力克制着自己疯狂的占有欲，点了点头，沉默地抱住李东海，力道之大像是要把李东海揉进怀里再也不分开。

“我一定会呼唤你的，但是我需要一点时间。”李东海安抚着李赫宰，温柔的说，“我保证不会太久，好吗？”

“嗯。”

李赫宰带着李东海和三位大人打了声招呼，带着李东海回到了人类世界。

送完李东海，李赫宰回到古堡一声不吭，将自己关在房间不出门。

“东海！你到底去哪里了！我们都担心死了！”同伴看着从远处走来的李东海，急忙冲上去，按着李东海的肩膀左看右看，确定李东海没有受伤才松了一口气。

“对不起，我搭错车了，去了一个很远很远的地方。”李东海看着一旁的警官，突然意识到自己也失踪了几天，急忙上前和警官解释。

“对不起对不起，因为我的失误给你们带来这么多麻烦，真的很抱歉。”李东海恳切的道歉倒是让警官有些不好意思，警官挠了挠头，说：“没关系，你安全就好，这是我们的工作。”

送走了警官，同伴拉着李东海回到民宿。

“明天我们启程回国吧，我立马订票。”

“谢谢。”李东海开心地笑着，对同伴的抱怨一一回应着。

金希澈一脚踹开李赫宰的门，看着缩在被子里的李赫宰，说：“我怎么有你这么没用的弟弟。”

“我怎么了？你老是嫌弃我，那就不要我这个弟弟好了啊！”

“你个臭小子还敢发脾气！”金希澈一脚把李赫宰踹下床，“爱人走了都不追，你还乖乖送回去了，你心真大啊这么好看一个小朋友你就这么放心地把他送到那边去了？”

“等爱人跑了你连哭都没地方哭！”金希澈看着这个优柔寡断的弟弟，恨铁不成钢地说到。

李赫宰意识到这一点，突然耷拉下脸，“那我该怎么办？”

“追啊！”金希澈翻了个白眼，“你是缺钱还是缺时间？这都不追，出去别说是我弟弟。”

“我走了，你们保重！”李赫宰随便穿了件衣服，一溜烟走了。

金希澈看着空荡荡的房间，无奈的摇摇头。

“臭小子，连追老婆都要我推一把，要你有什么用。”

李东海拖着行李箱，回头看了看教堂的方向。

那场奇妙的旅程就是从那里开始，李东海笑了笑，坐上了车，前往机场。

李东海坐在飞机上，放好自己的随身行李之后，安静地坐着翻阅着圣经。同伴欢呼着终于要回家了，李东海也只是笑笑。

飞机很快就要起飞了，身旁的空位一直没有来人。大概是有事耽误了吧，李东海想着，或许和他一样来了一次不可思议的旅途呢？

李东海笑了笑，摇摇头。

还是很想念李赫宰。

李东海叹了口气，翻到下一页。

“帅哥，叹什么气呢？”有个人一屁股坐在李东海身旁的座位上，开口问道。

听见熟悉的声音，李东海抬起头，李赫宰摘下墨镜，歪着头看着李东海。

“我怕你被人抢走，觉得还是待在你身边比较放心，所以我来了。”

“东海，你不会赶我走吧？”李赫宰眨了眨眼，嘟着嘴问。

李东海失笑，说：“你想来，那就来吧。”

李东海转头看向翻开的圣经。

“爱是永不止息。”

注：圣经话语选自《圣经：哥林多前书》


	5. 5

禁忌果 05

血族赫×基督教徒海

没有冒犯的意思，也没有不敬的意思！不要上升真人！！！

01.  
机场，金发男人扯着黑发男人的衣角，委屈的表情让来来往往的乘客看着，好奇心大发，是不是向两人的方向张望。

“我要回家啦，你还不松手吗？”李东海无奈的看着李赫宰，试图从李赫宰手里扯出自己的衣角，李赫宰紧紧攥着李东海的衣角，不让李东海走。

“你忍心把我扔在异国他乡吗？我人生地不熟的，没地方可以去，你就忍心让我睡大街？”李赫宰嘟着嘴，委屈的说着，挤了挤眼睛，勉强地挤出一滴眼泪，“海海，你会被神惩罚的。”

“那我更得远离你了，公爵大人。”李东海噗嗤一声笑出来，“我们俩在一起是会下地狱的。”

“谁说的！”李赫宰瞪大了眼睛。音量突然提高，引起众人议论纷纷，李赫宰立即降低音量，说，“就算下地狱，有你在身边我也无所谓，更何况以前的生活对我来说和地狱没有区别。”

李东海一时语塞，看着李赫宰优越的脸叹了口气，从李赫宰手里拿过墨镜给李赫宰戴上。李赫宰乖乖地站着任由李东海摆弄，李东海犹豫了一会，说：“你先跟我走吧，我带你去找住的地方。”

李赫宰不情不愿的点了点头，牵着李东海的手紧紧握住，李东海无奈的叹了一口气，拉着李赫宰走出机场大厅。

崔始源看到李东海，欣喜的上前想要拥抱李东海，手才搭上李东海的肩，就被李赫宰推开。李赫宰搂着李东海的肩，警惕地看着崔始源，墨镜遮住的眸色红光一闪，又恢复到原来的黝黑。李东海笑着摇了摇头，对崔始源说：“我可以带一个跟屁虫吗？”

“什么情况？”崔始源疑惑地看了看李赫宰，“你什么时候背着我勾搭了帅哥？”

“嗯……这是个秘密。”李东海神秘的笑了笑，把李赫宰塞到车后座，转头对崔始源说，“辛苦了。”

崔始源带着满肚子问题坐到驾驶座，向李东海家开去。

“你怎么推迟了几天回来？”崔始源问到，“我可担心了你知不知道？”

“不用担心，那段时间我们好得很。”李赫宰看着驾驶座的崔始源，没好气的说。

李东海瞪了李赫宰一眼，揪着李赫宰的大腿肉转了一圈，疼得李赫宰倒吸一口气。崔始源从后视镜看到李赫宰扭曲的脸，憋着笑，问：“你就是那几天勾搭到他的？”

“不是，才去没多久就认识他了，中间出了点问题，就推迟了几天。”李东海说，“他叫李赫宰，赫宰，这是我的同事也是我的朋友，崔始源。”

“朋友就朋友，什么同事，你知道我不喜欢你叫我同事。”崔始源不满地说。

“崔同事，谢谢你照顾我们东海。”李赫宰嬉笑着，全然不顾崔始源拉下的脸，说到。

“李赫宰，你再闹就给我滚下去！”李东海一声低吼，李赫宰乖乖的闭嘴，搂着李东海的肩，脸在李东海的肩上乱蹭。

崔始源看着立马变乖的李赫宰，心下了然，问：“都不告诉我这是你男朋友，李东海你是不是不拿我当朋友？”

“额……”李东海迟疑了一会儿，刚想解释，就被李赫宰打断。

“没有！东海只是不好意思。”李赫宰满意地笑了起来，说，“你好，我是李东海的男朋友李赫宰，以后可能会经常见面，请多指教。”

崔始源看了看后视镜里李赫宰灿烂的笑容，说：“啧，你这人真够情绪化的，一说你是东海男朋友就这么开心。”

“因为他现在还不是名正言顺的男朋友。”李东海一字一句的说着，看到李赫宰慢慢拉下来的脸，挑了挑眉，“还在观察之中。”

车内气压瞬间变低，崔始源识相地闭嘴专心开车，李赫宰勉强的笑了一下，说：“迟早会是的。”

“可是我是教徒，你……”李东海意识到车内还有第三人，立马改口，“而且，我们在一起只会让你痛苦，不是吗？”

“我没有办法陪你度过的日子，你又该怎么办呢，赫宰？”

李东海的话总是能轻而易举地刺穿李赫宰的胸膛。李赫宰无力地笑了一下，说：“你明明是喜欢我的，为什么总是要推开我呢？”

“我……”

“别说，我现在不想听。”李赫宰转过头，看向车窗外，说。

“东海，一会儿一起去吃饭吧？”

崔始源的插话让李赫宰舒了一口气，如果李东海继续说下去，他不敢保证能完全控制住自己的情绪。李东海看着李赫宰面色冰冷，低落的靠在座位上，说：“明天吧，今天有点累了，想回去休息。”

崔始源点了点头，开始和李东海闲聊起来，李赫宰看着窗外的风景，心情非常复杂。

一次次被推开的感觉并不好受，在清楚地认识到自己的感情之后，李赫宰只想和李东海纠缠在一起，就算只有几十年年，就算只是他漫长岁月里微不足道的几十年，李赫宰也想缠着李东海，陪李东海度过对他而言还算漫长的人生。

可是李东海一次次地将他推开，身份上的悬殊，信仰的不同，甚至连生命周期都在阻拦他们在一起，两人在一起本来就不容易，李东海却一次又一次把他推开。每次气氛还算好的时候，李东海总会说他们是不能在一起的。

可是东海呀，只要你想，我会不顾一切的奔向你。

为什么……总是把我推开呢？

02.  
李东海和崔始源告别之后，转身看着身后站在不说话的李赫宰，扯了扯李赫宰的袖子，轻声说：“走吧，我带你去找住所。”

“我们先谈一谈吧。”李赫宰冷声说，“有些事说出来总比憋着好，不是吗？”

李东海一愣，李赫宰从未对他这么冷淡过，心里有些难受，李东海点了点头，说：“那就回家吧。”

打开家门，许久没有人活动的家里积了些灰尘，李东海换好鞋直直走到厨房，拿出两个杯子洗干净，倒了两杯冰水放在桌子上。

李赫宰打量着李东海的家，看着并不算大的房子，李赫宰皱着眉，考虑着以后要不要换套房子，两个人住着也舒服一点。

“你愣着干嘛？不是要谈谈吗？”李东海看着站在客厅中央皱着眉的李赫宰，问到。

李赫宰回过神，坐到李东海对面，看着面前的水杯，又看了看李东海手里的杯子，笑着问：“原来你早就准备好了情侣款啊。”

“这是一整套餐具，并不是情侣杯。”李东海无奈地说到。

李赫宰勾起唇角，有些落寞，说：“就算是哄我开心，承认一下这是专门为我准备的情侣杯不行吗？”

“你一次又一次的推开我，有没有想过我的心情呢？”李赫宰抬眼看着李东海，悲伤苍凉的眼神让李东海语塞，一时间不知能够说什么，李赫宰继续说，“我知道，你很纠结，你很难受，感情和信仰你很难做抉择，这些我都知道，但是我们的身份并不是我们不能在一起的原因。”

“李东海，你问问你自己，你到底爱不爱我，有多爱我，我从来没有让你在你的信仰和我之间做过选择，你总是在纠结的问题，我从来没有在意过，什么神的责罚天父的惩罚我都不在意，我在意的只有你过得好不好，和我在一起开不开心。”李赫宰低下头，说，“还有，爱不爱我。”

“你为什么会觉得我不爱你？”李东海轻声问到，“你是我第一个动心的人，我怎么会不爱你？”

“那你一次又一次推开我，到底是为了什么？”

“我总在纠结的问题，并不是我们的身份，也不是什么神的惩罚。”李东海看着李赫宰，眼里开始蓄起泪水，“没有我的日子，你该怎么办才好？失去温暖的怀抱的你回到自己的世界会不会觉得冰冷？我不在的漫长的人生，你是会爱上其他人，还是自已一个人守在我们短短几十年的回忆，日复一日地过着浑浑噩噩的生活？”

“一想到这些，我的心就抽痛，我舍不得，如果未来的你真的活得这么痛苦，我宁愿从来没有遇见过你。”

“就为了所谓的未来，难道未来几十年就不是未来了吗？”李赫宰低吼道，“那你为什么不想想，从遇到你的那一天开始，没有和你在一起的我会不会快乐？既然我选择结下契约，你就是我认定的人，就算几十年后你会死去，之后的事，之后再说不行吗？你就不能看看现在吗？”

“那你要我怎么办，到时候我白发苍苍，你还是现在的模样，我会怎么想？”李东海提高音量，喊到，“你能不能考虑考虑我的感受？”

“我什么时候没有考虑过你的感受？你纠结这些纠结那些，不管怎么结论都是我们不能在一起，都是推开我，我能怎么想，你告诉我我能怎么办！”李赫宰想要拍桌子，但是他怕吓到李东海，硬生生忍住了冲动，放下了微微抬起的手。

“我说要转化，你会同意吗？”李东海突然问，李赫宰猛地抬头，看着李东海。

“你到底是爱我，还是爱我作为人类的温度？”李东海挑眉，问，“你想拥有的，到底是李东海这个人，还是我的心跳，我的温度，我作为人类能给你带来的温暖？”

李东海的话激怒了李赫宰，屋内本就低沉的气氛带上了隐约的火药味，李赫宰双手紧握，眼眸闪着暗红色的光。

“如果你爱的是我这个人，那就转化我，我和你一起度过漫长的永生岁月。”

“不可能。”李赫宰强忍着怒气，咬着牙说，“我永远都不可能转化你，你也永远都不可能成为血族，想都别想。”

“为什么！”

“我是你的契约者，只有我才能转化你，但是，我永远都不会转化你。”李赫宰看向别处，说，“我不会让你踏进永生的地狱，这辈子都不可能。”

“说白了，你还是迷恋我的温度，迷恋我带给你的温暖。”李东海苦笑着，说，“如果真的爱一个人，会不择一切手段将他留在自己的身边，不是吗？”

“如果我迷恋人类的温度，我没必要只选择你一个，甚至还和你结下契约。”李赫宰站起身，说，“你一直以来都在低估你在我心里的位置，一直都不相信我对你的感情，一次次地推开我，就是对我的不信任。”

“李东海，每个人爱的方式是不一样的，不择一切手段得到你，我做不到，我要的是你敞开心扉和我在一切，没有顾虑没有忧愁，而不是像一个失去灵魂的傀儡娃娃一样呆在我身边。”

李赫宰说完，走到门口，打开门的时候，像是想起了什么，转头对呆愣在桌前的李东海说：“你说要我给你几天时间想想，但是我还是跟过来了，对不起，这几天我不会出现在你面前，你好好想想吧。”

“还有，没有谁不愿意和爱人永远在一起，只是代价太大，我舍不得。”

“我从来没有迷恋谁的温度，因为爱你，所以我才会爱你的一切。”

“希望，你能懂。”

03.  
李东海抱着水杯，坐在桌前发呆。

心很痛。

李东海捂了捂胸口，眼泪滴到桌面上，李东海才后知后觉，自己早已满脸的泪水。

他好像，确实在不断推开李赫宰。回想了一下，他说过的最多的话，好像是：我们是不能在一起的。

如果深爱的人在自己耳边一直说我们是不能在一起的，换做是谁都会崩溃的吧。

那次宴会，血族其他人对李赫宰的异议，他也清楚地听见了，但是李赫宰依旧不遗余力的奔向他，他却不断退缩，躲在自以为安全的范围内，伤害着李赫宰。

“我是不是……做错了？”李东海喃喃道。

李赫宰隐忍的表情，李赫宰眼中的低落、失望和悲伤，李赫宰最后说那句话的语气在李东海脑海里不断闪现。

李东海握住脖子上的十字架，深深的吸了一口气，拨通了崔始源的电话。

“崔崔，来陪陪我吧。”

04.  
崔始源将车停在李东海家楼下，拿起副驾的外卖下车时，看到了在楼下站着的李赫宰。

李赫宰手里夹着烟，光点忽暗忽明，崔始源不解，走向李赫宰。

“你怎么没在楼上？”崔始源站在李赫宰面前，看着李赫宰的神情有些落寞，问到。

李赫宰看了一眼崔始源，眼神飘向他手里的外卖，说：“东海叫你来的？”

“嗯，他让我来陪陪他。”崔始源点了点头，“你们怎么了？吵架了？”

“没有，只是有些事需要说清楚，意见不同的话，也没有在一起的必要。”李赫宰看着弯月，说，“他说给他几天想一想，那就让他想清楚，如果他还是那样的态度，我也不知道该怎么办了。”

“你倒是不把我当外人。”崔始源笑了笑，“不久前还在吃我的醋呢，现在是想敞开心扉和我说话了？”

“你应该是东海最亲近的朋友吧，不然东海不会叫你来接他。”李赫宰眨了眨眼，“和你多交流对我来说没有坏处，不是吗？”

“你就不怕我把东海拐走？”

李赫宰低头笑了一下，说：“你不会的，要是你想，现在就不会在这里和我好好说话了。”

“你倒是机灵。”崔始源伸手拿过李赫宰手里的烟，扔在地上，脚尖碾了碾燃烧的烟头，说，“东海不喜欢抽烟的人。”

“我不抽烟。”李赫宰看着熄灭的烟头，低落地说，“我只是不知道自己该做什么……”

“你现在该好好去住处睡一觉，养足精神，等东海做出决定。”崔始源把手里的外卖塞给李赫宰，“拿去吧，吃饱了睡好了才有精神不是吗？”

礼盒子啊愣愣地看着手里的外卖，又塞到崔始源的手里，说：“你还是给东海送去吧，我不饿。”

“你……找到住所了吗？”崔始源看着李赫宰一身轻松的样子，问。

李赫宰摇了摇头。崔始源叹了口气，问：“你是不是没钱？需要我借给你吗？”

李赫宰摇了摇头，拿出手机点开短信，崔始源定睛一看，被李赫宰的账户余额吓了一跳，惊讶地说：“你怎么这么有钱啊？就这你还找不到住处？小区右转就是一家酒店啊。”

“不想去。”

崔始源无语，李东海的预备男友怎么和他一样犟？崔始源深深的叹了一口气，说：“那你等我一会儿，我回家的时候带上你，你暂时住我家，怎么样？”

李赫宰狐疑的看着崔始源，崔始源说，“给你讲讲东海之前的事？”

“好！”李赫宰立马点头，“你要多少钱我都给你。”

崔始源点了点头，“那我上去了。”

“等等！”

崔始源刚走两步，就被李赫宰叫住，回头问道：“怎么了？”

“那个……”李赫宰犹豫了一下，“不要告诉东海你遇见我了，好吗？”

崔始源了然，应了一声，离开了李赫宰的视线。

05.  
李东海瘫倒在沙发里，崔始源拿出李东海爱吃的食物，一样一样的摆在茶几上。

“都是你喜欢吃的，不起来吃吗？”崔始源瞟了一眼李东海，李东海像一个没有生机活力的娃娃，软软的窝在沙发里，双眼无神地看着天花板。

“李东海，就算你要闹脾气也要好好吃饭！”崔始源走到沙发处，把李东海拽起来坐好，塞了一双筷子在李东海的手里，“快点吃，一会儿凉了。”

李东海回过神，拿起筷子慢吞吞的吃了起来，崔始源看着李东海毫无生机的脸，说：“吵架了？”

李东海摇了摇头：“不算吵架吧，他都没舍得说一句重话。”

“所以你说了？”崔始源问。

李东海心虚地点了点头。崔始源一副不愧是你的表情，继续问：“你说什么了，还能把人逼走？”

“我说，他并不是爱我，只是爱我身上的某些特质……”李东海心虚地抬头，问，“我是不是做错了？”

“你还知道啊。”崔始源没好气的说，“这句话很伤人的好吗？就算你不喜欢他，你好好的拒绝就行了，非要否认别人对你的爱，你这不是在他心上戳刀子吗？”

“我本来也没想这么说的……”李东海小声地说，“我也不知道为什么，没控制住，就说出来了。” 

“他说我总是在推开他，总是找借口回避他的感情。”李东海戳着碗里的饭团，说，“其实我很想和他在一起，但是我们之间有一条不能跨越的鸿沟。”

“什么？信仰吗？就因为你是教徒？”崔始源不可置信的睁大眼，问。

李东海摇了摇头，“不止是我的信仰。”

“他是异教徒？”崔始源皱着眉，“难道是他家太有钱了，你感到有负担？”

“你怎么知道他家有钱？”李东海疑惑的转头看着崔始源，崔始源心里抽了自己一下，说：“他那一身衣服看起来就很有钱啊。”

李东海想了想李赫宰的穿着，半信半疑地点了点头。

“我说，你为什么要纠结这么多啊？”崔始源坐到李东海身边，问，“他都追到这里了，你还有什么好纠结的？”

“我就是心里堵……”

“我看他才心里堵，一次次被自己喜欢的人推开，是我我肯定崩溃放弃了。”崔始源无奈地说，“你既然都说了你也很想和他在一起，那为什么不大方接受呢？扭扭捏捏不像你啊。”

“就算是信仰问题，不管他信不信教，是不是异教徒，只要你们相遇相识相爱，这一切难道不都是神的旨意吗？”崔始源缓缓说，“既然遇到了想要拥抱一生的人，为什么不好好珍惜呢？”

“神不会责罚任何相爱的两个人的，不是吗？”

“始源呐，我有一个问题。”李东海想起了古堡里，德古拉和李赫宰的对话，关于是否转化他，李赫宰是怎么说的？

“如果他得以永生，我会更加痛苦。”

之前他只关注到德古拉对李赫宰说的“你会活在无尽的痛苦之中”，全然没有注意到李赫宰的回答。

“什么问题？”

“你说，永生这件事，到底是神的恩赐，还是神的惩罚？”

崔始源沉默片刻，说：“就我个人而言，永生是惩罚。”

“人的寿命长的百年，短的甚至出生就没了性命。所以很多人都渴望自己活得长一点，不管是古代还是现在都有人追求永生。”崔始源说，“可是永生啊，无数个日夜，不管是对喜欢的人还是喜欢的物品，热情都会被漫长的时间冲淡，这样的生活一定非常无趣吧，这样的生活，会很痛苦的。”

“且不说永生，就是我们的几十年的人生，喜欢的食物有吃腻的一天，喜欢的游戏喜欢的书，喜欢的一切都会有厌恶的一天，更何况在永生的漫长岁月里，对一切都失去热情呢？喜欢的人事物都消失在自己眼前，能够陪伴自己的，只有永恒不变的日月星辰，这样还不如死了痛快。”崔始源揉了揉李东海的头发，“最残忍的惩罚，就是永生了吧。人啊，过好自己的一生，能够幸福平安健康，就是神最大的恩赐了，何必去追求所谓的永生呢？”

李东海沉默了。

他突然明白了，李赫宰说的“他得以永生，我会更加痛苦”到底是什么意思。

李赫宰经历过那样的痛苦，所以他不愿意让他经历那样的折磨。就算在他去世后，李赫宰会陷入无尽的痛苦之中，李赫宰依旧选择让他生活在温暖的阳光下，享受李赫宰享受不到的美食，体验着世间美好的一切。

他一直以来，都低估了自己在李赫宰心里的地位。

低估了李赫宰对他的感情。

李东海眼里蓄满泪水，不停地往嘴里塞着饭团，嗓子的呜咽声还是暴露在空气中。

“东海？”

“我一直……都在推开他。”李赫宰努力将嘴里的食物咽下去，抽泣着说，“我对他说过最多的话，就是我们是不能在一起的。”

“他一直在不遗余力地奔向我，我却一直在逃避，用那些可笑的理由把他推开。”

“我甚至……我甚至还质疑他对我的爱……”

“他所做的一切，都是希望我能够幸福，我却拿那些来质疑他不是真的爱我……”

李东海哭着，握着自己的项链，那个在李赫宰手上留下伤痕的十字架。

“东海啊……”

“每次我都能看到他眼里的落寞和哀伤，但是我一次都没有安慰过，一次都没有说过，其实我也很爱你，我真的很想很想和你在一起。”李东海擦了擦眼泪，猛地扯下自己的项链，扔在墙上，“总是拿着教徒的身份，一次次地伤害着他，我痛苦，他比我更痛苦，这样的生活和地狱有什么区别？”

崔始源被李东海的动作吓了一跳，急忙去看李东海的脖子，李东海白皙的脖子被勒出一条血痕，崔始源抱住李东海，无声地安慰着李东海，看着断裂的项链和十字架，崔始源心里很复杂。

看来，李东海已经做出决定了。

李东海哭累了，在沙发上睡着了，崔始源收拾好了餐盒，打扫了一下桌面，给李东海盖好了被子，悄悄地离开了。

06.  
崔始源走下楼，李赫宰还在原地等待着，地上满地的烟头，崔始源皱了皱眉，李赫宰急忙问：“他还好吗？”

“还好吧，哭累了睡着了。”崔始源走向自己的车，李赫宰跟在崔始源身后，问：“他哭了？为什么？是不是我惹他生气了？是不是我说的话让他不舒服了？”

崔始源把李赫宰塞到副驾上，自己走到驾驶座，一声不吭地发动汽车。

“你倒是说话啊，他是不是生我的气了？我是不是该去道歉啊？我已经很努力的克制了……”

“他没有生你的气。”崔始源打断了李赫宰的念叨，说。

“那他为什么哭？”

“哎。”崔始源叹了一口气，“我们以后可能真的会经常见面了。”

“什么意思？”李赫宰一脸懵。

“就是李东海很快就会来找你的意思。”崔始源眨了眨眼，“恭喜你，很快就要成为东海名正言顺的男友了。”

李赫宰瞪大了眼，“他……”

“他说其实他真的很想很想和你在一起，说不应该一次又一次推开你。”崔始源说，“你知道在这之前他问我什么吗？他问我永生是神的恩赐还是神的惩罚。”

李赫宰一愣，问：“你怎么回答的？”

“当然是惩罚啊，人生百年我都嫌长了，还永生，不得无聊死。”崔始源摇摇头，“也不知道他去旅游到底经历了什么，国外的教堂还要传播邪教吗？”

李赫宰笑了笑，没有回答。

“东海脾气很犟，有时候容易说话不过脑子，你不要太介意。”崔始源说到，“他很容易钻牛角尖，只要是他认定的事，就很难让他改变，也很少对人敞开心扉，所以东海的朋友也不多，既然他爱上了你，选择了和你在一起，你就要好好珍惜，不要做一些让他难过的事，有什么事不要憋在心里，一切说开了都会过去的。”

李赫宰点了点头。

“还有，今天东海扯断了从他信教以来一直带着的项链，就是他脖子上那条。”等红灯的间隙，崔始源扭头对李赫宰说，“你也不要再因为东海的信仰有什么意见了。”

“我从来没有对东海的信仰有什么意见。”李赫宰轻声说，“只是东海他自己很介意，我也没有办法……”

“之后应该不会了，你们俩好好在一起就行了。”崔始源说，“你要好好爱他，东海他还是一个很缺爱的孩子啊。”

“好。”

“要是你照顾不好他，我不介意接手。”崔始源挑了挑眉，说。

“那不好意思，你不会有这个机会的。”李赫宰笑了笑，回答到。

“等东海联系你了，你就去找他吧。”

“好。”


	6. 6

禁忌果 06

都是编的，没有任何冒犯的意思！不要上升真人！绝对没有任何不敬的意思！浴室play！  
未成年小朋友自觉退出嗷！

血族赫×基督教徒海

“我会将我的满腔爱意，全部赠予你。”

01.  
李东海做了一个光怪陆离的梦。

是梦吗？李东海看着周围，身着盛装推杯换盏的年轻男女们在窃窃私语，李东海站在角落，接受着众人的注视，厌恶的，轻蔑的，羡慕的，好奇的，李东海站得笔直，丝毫不在意落在身上的目光。

这明明就是现实经历过的事啊……

为什么会在这里？

“你会在这里遇到你的终身伴侣。”

脑海里有一道声音传来，李东海微微皱眉，跟随脑海里那道声音的指示，看向大门。

大门打开的瞬间，那个熟悉的身影出现在不远处，李赫宰扫视了一圈，目光定在李东海的身上，扬起大大的笑容，走向李东海。

看着李赫宰伸到面前的手，脑海里那道声音再一次出现。

“握住他的手。”

李东海握住手的瞬间，周围的一切突然崩塌，强烈的光刺痛了李东海的眼睛，李东海捂住了眼睛。

再一次睁开眼的时候，李东海站在了墓碑前。

那是李赫宰的墓碑。

李东海皱着眉，看着紧邻的另一块墓碑。

那是他的墓碑。

两人的墓碑上都写着同一句话。

“爱是永不止息。”

“原来，你一开始就想好结局了吗？”李东海抚摸着墓碑上的字，轻声说，“赫宰呀……”

“那我们永远在一起吧。”

醒来的时候，梦里的场景依旧清晰的环绕在脑海里，李东海低下头看了看指尖，石碑刻字的触感好像还残留在指尖。李东海伸手擦了擦眼泪，站起身走向浴室。

哭了一晚，李东海的眼睛肿的像核桃，看着镜子里憔悴的自己，李东海拍了拍自己的脸颊，开着冷水洗了把脸。

冰凉的水洒在脸上，李东海瞬间清醒了不少，看着镜子里失去光彩的自己，李东海开始思考要不要过几天再去找李赫宰。

顶着两个核桃去见李赫宰，顺便告个白……李东海捂着脸蹲下，尴尬从头顶蔓延到尾椎骨。

“叮咚……”

门铃响了，李东海站起身去开门，看到屏幕上里崔始源，打着哈欠开了门。

“始源呐，你怎么……”李东海对上崔始源的笑脸，正打着招呼，李赫宰从崔始源身后冒出来，看着李东海红肿的双眼，紧张地开口问：“海海你怎么了？”

李赫宰想上前一步手抬起想要抚上李东海的眼睛，却想起李东海昨天的话，硬生生止住了抬起的手。李东海尴尬的看了眼李赫宰，砰的一声关上了大门。

“……”

崔始源叹了口气，看了看愣在一旁的李赫宰，伸手敲了敲门：“东海，不让我们进去吗？”

李东海靠在门上，做着深呼吸。

“东海？”

“不想见我们的话，我们下午再来找你。”崔始源说了两句，拉着呆愣在原地的李赫宰，说，“走了，让他缓缓。”

“可是……”

“又不是看不到了，下午来一样的。”崔始源扯着李赫宰走了两步，李赫宰被崔始源拉着，扭头看了两眼大门。

李东海深深吐出一口气，打开了门，冲出去，从背后紧紧地环抱住李赫宰。

“没有让你们走的意思。”李东海额头抵在李赫宰的肩，说，“我就是有点不好意思。”

“不好意思什么？”李赫宰想转身，却被李东海死死地抱住。

李东海闷声说：“眼睛肿了！不想让你看到！”

崔始源差点笑出声，忍着抽搐的嘴角，说：“东海啊，我就是把他送过来，我要去上班了，你好好珍惜这几天的假期。”

李东海应了一声，崔始源打趣的看着李赫宰，在李赫宰的肩头锤了一下，笑着离开了。

李赫宰被李东海抱着推进了家，走到家门口，李赫宰被李东海抱着猛地一转身，只听李东海说：“关门。”

“海海啊，你都不打算让我看看你吗？”李赫宰摇着头笑了笑，关上了门。

“我们昨天才吵完架，我现在不想看到你。”李东海小声地说着，偷偷瞟了一眼李赫宰的侧脸，李赫宰的嘴角扬起，看起来心情很好，李东海舒了一口气，手不再紧紧地禁锢住李赫宰的腰，李赫宰察觉到李东海放松了，立马转身抱住李东海，低头看着李东海的脸。

“我们海海为什么眼睛肿成这样了？”李赫宰抬手，轻轻按了按微红肿起的眼角，说，“我惹你生气了，你打我就好了，不要自己偷偷哭。”

“你没有惹我生气……”李东海嘟囔道，“是我自己想了一些事。”

“我昨晚做了一个梦，梦到了在你家的时候，我当时刚握住你的手，我就站在了你和我的墓碑面前。”李东海看着李赫宰，问，“我们两个人的墓碑。”

“你是不是一开始就准备在我死去之后放弃生命？”李东海犹豫了一会儿，将埋在心里的问题问了出来，“所以才毫不犹豫地结下契约，将我带到你的家人面前？”

李赫宰想了想，牵起李东海的手贴在他的左胸上，原本应该有着平稳心跳的地方，没有一丝一毫的起伏，李赫宰看着李东海，说：“你知不知道，这里空虚了几百年？遇到你的那一刻，我好像感受到了我早已失去的心跳，有一种空荡荡的心被填满的感觉。”

“毫不犹豫的结下契约，是因为我深爱着我面前的小家伙。”李赫宰笑着，刮了刮李东海的鼻子，说，“管你什么身份，就算你不和我在一起，我也可以悄悄地躲在你看不见的地方，守护你一辈子。”

“变态！”李东海掐着李赫宰腰间的肉拧了一下，惹得李赫宰一阵笑。

“是你给我勇气去告别永生啊……”李赫宰把头埋在李东海的肩窝，说，“我浑浑噩噩地度过了这么几百年，终于找到了自己渴望的一切。”

“你渴望什么？”李东海不安地问。

“我想和你在一起，在一起过我们的小日子，想看你撒娇，看你在我怀里笑，看你安静的睡颜，想和你一起变老，一起死去，然后埋在一个墓里，至于是天堂还是地狱，我们都一起度过。”李赫宰抚摸着李东海柔软的头发，温柔地说，“我渴望的一切，全部都是你呀，我的海海。”

“好啊。”李东海应到，抬眼看着李赫宰，说，“以后的日子，你都陪着我，我也陪着你，我死去后你一个人太痛苦，干脆就和我一起走吧。”

李东海笑弯了眼，水肿的眼睛眯成一条缝，李赫宰笑着亲了亲李东海的眼睛，说：“在我这里，你不用太懂事，我允许你永远自私，这是你住进我心里的特权。”

李东海嘟着嘴，不满地说：“一个特权太少了，我还想再要一个。”

“你说。”

“我要你永远爱我。”

“宝贝，这不是特权。”李赫宰虔诚地说，“这是原本就属于你的礼物。”

我会将我的满腔爱意，全部赠予你。

02.  
李赫宰看着茶几上断裂的项链，微微叹了口气。捏着李东海的脸仔细的看了看李东海的脖子，一道淡粉色的痕迹横在李东海白皙的脖子上。

李东海捂住了脖子，小声说：“昨天太激动了。”

“太激动也不能伤害自己。”李赫宰拿下李东海的手，抚摸着李东海的脖子，粉色的痕迹逐渐消失，李赫宰叹了口气，说：“其实你没有必要完全放弃你的信仰。”

“当我的信仰成为我生活中的烦恼时，我想是时候抛弃了。”李东海说，“如果信仰变成了绊脚石，那我应该会活在烦恼之中吧。”

“随你。”李赫宰半搂着李东海，说，“你不饿吗？”

“我饿。”李东海捂着肚子，“我昨晚都没吃多少，今天一早起来也没吃，我要饿死了。”

“我去给你做？”李赫宰起身，问，“你想吃什么？”

“你会做？”李东海狐疑地看着站起身的李赫宰，“你确定？”

“笑话！我可是高手！”李赫宰扯了扯衣领，大步向厨房走去。

开放式厨房，李东海坐在沙发上看得一清二楚，李赫宰慌张和不知所措的模样被李东海收入眼底。

“高手，我不要别的，热杯牛奶煮个鸡蛋就行了。”李东海憋着笑，悠闲地晃着腿，对着厨房喊到。

李赫宰应了一句，在厨房里手忙脚乱。

鸡蛋在哪里？牛奶又在那里？该用什么东西煮？

“云哥救我！”李赫宰小声地念叨了一句，拿出一个碗，刚拿出来就手滑掉在地上。

清脆的碗破碎的声音传到李东海的耳朵里，李东海笑着摇了摇头，走过去看着蹲在地上捡碎片的李赫宰，蹲下去，说：“你还记不记得，我们第一次遇见的时候，就是这样的场景。”

李赫宰点了点头，说：“你不小心割破了手，我含住你手指的时候看到你的眼睛，我就在想，这个人为什么眼睛比血族的还好看。”

“我当时在想，这个大帅哥我好喜欢。”李东海笑到，“我都没有注意你在干什么，应该是被你的动作吓到了。”

“对不起，打碎了你的碗。”

“有什么好对不起的。”李东海牵着李赫宰站起身，“高手，以后不会就要问，不要逞强，知道吗？”

李赫宰不好意思地点点头，说：“那你教我。”

“好。”李东海拿过扫帚，递给李赫宰，说，“把碎片扫干净。”

“扫干净了有奖励吗？”李赫宰眨了眨眼，问。

李东海凑过去，在李赫宰脸颊上吧唧亲了一口，转身走向沙发：“奖励给你了，快扫吧！”

“不吃饭了吗？”

“点外卖！”

03.  
李赫宰看着面前的美食，闻着味道，看着李东海吃得这么香，李赫宰也咽了口口水。

李东海咀嚼着炒年糕，看着李赫宰渴望的小眼神，问：“你们能吃吗？”

“应该可以吧……”李赫宰咽了口口水，“吃一点点应该可以。”

李东海舀了一小勺白粥，递到李赫宰嘴边，李赫宰摇了摇头，指着炒年糕说：“我想吃那个。”

“你先试一下，能吃我就给你吃。”

李赫宰微微张嘴含住勺子，对血族来说，人间的美食真的只能闻闻味道，失去了味觉，吃什么都味同嚼蜡。李赫宰没有感情的咀嚼了两下，刚咽下去，李赫宰就感到不适，急忙跑到厕所，开始呕吐。

李东海见状，扔下勺子跟着李赫宰跑向厕所，刚咽下去的被李赫宰吐了出来，李东海慌张地顺着李赫宰的背，紧张地说：“对不起，我不该让你吃东西的，赫宰……”

“我没事。”李赫宰跪在地上，缓了缓，慢慢的站起身，拉住李东海的手，“下次不吃就是了。”

“对不起。”

“不要对我说对不起。”李赫宰轻抚着李东海的脸颊，“你没做错任何事，是我自己要吃的。”

“那你……不用进食吗？”李东海小心翼翼的看着李赫宰的脸色，举起手腕，“要喝吗？”

“你真是……”李赫宰无奈的戳了戳李东海的脑门，“你就这么想被我吸血吗？”

“那你也不能不进食啊。”

“市场会有鸡卖吗？”

“有。”

“虽然不好喝。”李赫宰叹了口气，“过两天我需要进食了再去买吧。”

李东海举起手腕在李赫宰眼前晃了晃：“真的不喝吗？”

“李东海！我们是有规定的！”

“可是你在异国他乡啊。”李东海瞟了一眼李赫宰，又看向别处，“而且，我想知道被你咬一口是什么感觉……”

天呐，疯了，怎么会有人类要求吸血鬼咬他啊！

李赫宰震惊地看着李东海，举起李东海的手，獠牙刺进李东海的血管，小小的刺痛让李东海一惊，酥酥麻麻的感觉传遍全身。李赫宰吮吸一口，立马松开嘴，舔舐着李东海手上的伤口，伤口恢复如初。

“知道了吗？就是这个感觉。”李赫宰捏了捏李东海的手掌，说，“以后不要再让我咬你了，你是我的爱人，不是我的食物。”

“知道了……”李东海红着脸，看着李赫宰严肃的表情，李东海伸手抱住李赫宰的腰身晃了晃，说：“以后都不会了，你不要生气嘛。”

“我没有生气！”李赫宰冷哼一声，说。

李东海心里翻了个白眼，口是心非的臭男人！

李东海凑近，在李赫宰嘴上啄了一口：“还气吗？”

见李赫宰不说话，李东海又在李赫宰嘴上啄了一口，“不气了嘛。”

李赫宰还是不说话，李东海见状，又亲了一口。李东海只想轻啄一下，却被李赫宰按住后脑勺，来了一个法式深吻。等李东海喘不过气了，李赫宰才放过李东海，抱着喘气的李东海，低声说：“现在不气了。”

“想亲我就直说，还要假装生气。”

“那我继续了。”

“别！我还饿着呢。”

04.  
夜幕降临，李赫宰被李东海推进浴室。

“我都教过你了，你会用吧。”李东海站在浴室门口，说到，“小心别滑倒了。”

“你又在看不起高贵的血族公爵。”李赫宰不满地说。

李东海咬着牙，一拳锤在李赫宰的胸口，李赫宰一声闷哼，捂住了胸口。

“高贵的公爵大人，淋浴请不要弄坏花洒，泡澡请不要拧坏浴缸的水龙头。”李东海咬着牙，“谢谢你来，我估计你再住几天我家都可以翻修了。”

“翻修什么，我给你买套大的。”李赫宰无所谓的耸耸肩，说到。

“你洗完澡再说吧！”李东海一把关上浴室门，走向客厅，收拾李赫宰留下的残局。

比如被李赫宰一下就按坏的他的宝贝相机。

李东海心疼的抱着相机，这是他最喜欢的相机。

但是他也不好意思怪李赫宰……算了，再买一个就是了。李东海想到相机的价格，隐隐有些肉疼，他也没有有钱到毫不犹豫说买就买……

浴室传来一声巨响，李东海一惊，走到浴室门口，大喊到：“李赫宰，你没事吧。”

“没事，也就腿有些疼……”李赫宰站在浴室门口，说到。

李东海急忙打开门，被李赫宰一把抱在怀里，李赫宰反手关上了浴室门，带着李东海走到花洒下，温热的水打湿李东海全身，李东海一脚踩在李赫宰脚上，大吼一句：“李赫宰！吓我好玩是吗？！”

“不好玩。”李赫宰咬住了李东海的耳垂，“但是两个人一起洗，应该很好玩。”

说着，李赫宰的手慢慢地滑向李东海的下身，隔着湿润的裤子，李赫宰握住了李东海的性器，揉捏了两下。

“宝贝，我想和你做。”李赫宰在李东海耳边低声诱惑到，“你也想和我做，对不对？”

李赫宰捏了捏李东海半硬的性器，李东海一声闷哼。李赫宰挺了挺腰身，坚挺的性器戳在李东海的屁股上，李东海羞红了脸，却又被李赫宰禁锢着腰身，无法动弹。李赫宰的性器不断戳弄着李东海的屁股，隔着布料都能感受到李赫宰的性器有多么坚硬。

“你看，它很想你。”李赫宰牵着李东海的手握住自己的性器，李东海第一次在这么清醒的状态下触碰李赫宰的下身，李东海想收回手，却被李赫宰握住手腕，强迫李东海握住自己的性器。

“不要害羞，海海，我们已经做过很多次了。”李赫宰亲了亲李东海的耳垂，一手轻抚李东海的乳尖，一手解开李东海的裤子。李东海害羞地大喊到：“我们就做了两次而已！”

“一次一晚上而已。”李赫宰笑到，脱下李东海的裤子，抱着捂着脸的李东海坐进浴缸里。温热的水浸泡着全身，李东海靠在李赫宰身上，没有了布料的阻隔，李赫宰的性器在李东海的双腿间磨蹭着，李东海的性器被李赫宰握住撸动着，性器被李赫宰的大掌包裹着上下撸动，李东海忍不住呻吟，浴室里传来暧昧的声音。

“海海，喜不喜欢？”李赫宰低声问到，手指在李东海胸前作乱，李东海扭了扭身子，娇声说：“喜欢~”

“想要吗？”

“想~”

李赫宰拿起润滑油，挤了一些在手上，李东海被情欲环绕着，猛然间看到了李赫宰的动作，一惊，问：“你哪里来的这些东西？”

“想着迟早会用到，就先准备了。”李赫宰解释到，“没想到会这么早用上。”

“李赫宰！”

“海海，我们换个姿势好不好？”李赫宰轻声哄到，“这样你会不舒服的。”

“你好像很有经验似的。”李东海吃味的从李赫宰身上起来，趴在了浴缸的边缘，背对着李赫宰，李赫宰伸手握住李东海的腰抬了起来，柔软白嫩的屁股被抬出水面，李东海羞涩地闭上眼，任由李赫宰动作。

李赫宰将手里焐热的润滑液涂抹在李东海后穴处，低头咬了一口李东海的臀肉，李东海惊叫一声，李赫宰又低下头，叼着李东海的臀肉轻轻研磨。

李东海羞涩地捂住脸，李赫宰轻笑一声，说：“我当然有经验，我们不是做了两个晚上吗？”

“李赫宰！你烦不烦！”李东海转头大吼一句，就看见李赫宰用手指戳进了后穴。

“嗯……”

李赫宰熟练地在李东海后穴里搅动，时不时触碰一下李东海的敏感点，激得李东海一阵颤抖。扩张得差不多了，李赫宰的性器抵住李东海的后穴，缓缓深入。

李东海第一次这么清晰地感受到李赫宰性器的形状，硕大的性器戳进他的身体，李东海感觉自己的肠肉的皱褶都被李赫宰的性器撑得平滑。才进入就种种的碾过敏感点，李东海哪里受得了这种刺激，呻吟声逐渐变大，像是在鼓励李赫宰继续深入。

李赫宰喘着气，挺动着腰身在李东海的甬道里驰骋，像是要贯穿李东海的身体。李东海紧紧握住浴缸边缘，整个人漂浮在水面上，被李赫宰握住腰身不断顶弄。李东海甚至不敢相信，浴室里一声声的娇喘呻吟是自己发出来的。李东海的性器前端已经溢出乳白色的液体。温热的水像李赫宰的手掌，温柔的抚摸着李东海的全身，李赫宰不断地挺动着，像是疯了一样碾压着李东海的敏感点。

李东海被强烈的快感刺激得说不出话，快感不断地爬上脑海，李东海一激灵，乳白色液体全部射出，和温水混合在一起。李赫宰被紧缩的后穴绞得险些放开精关，惩罚似的拍了拍李东海圆润的屁股，抱着李东海踏出浴缸，将浴缸中的水放掉。

李东海靠在李赫宰身上喘着粗气，轻声说：“要亲亲。”

李赫宰侧头，吻住李东海红润的唇，温柔的碾压着。李东海伸手握住李赫宰依旧挺立的性器撸动着，感受到李赫宰突然沉重的呼吸，李东海松开手，推开李赫宰，挤了沐浴露在手上揉搓两下，往李赫宰身上抹。

“海海~”李赫宰无奈的喊了一声，“我还没有射呢。”

“我知道啊。”李东海坏笑一下，手在李赫宰身上打转，慢慢的滑到李赫宰的下身，轻轻地握住，“你慌什么，又不是不做了。”

李东海手上还有残留的沐浴露，滑腻的小手握着李赫宰性器缓慢的撸动着，李赫宰打开花洒，水流冲洗着李赫宰身上的泡泡，李赫宰拉开李东海的手，把李东海按在墙上亲吻着，一手抬起李东海的右腿，性器很顺利的戳进李东海放松的后穴，李赫宰将李东海的呻吟堵住，李东海的唇被李赫宰吻到红肿。

李东海的性器再一次挺立，被李赫宰握住撸动，李赫宰今天格外疯狂，每次挺身都抵进李东海的最深处，在李东海体内留下自己的痕迹。李赫宰惊人的体力让李东海无法招架，瘫软的倒在李赫宰身上，李东海无力的承受着李赫宰的顶弄，李赫宰稳稳地扶着李东海，疯狂地贯穿着李东海。

李东海的嗓子已经有些沙哑，李赫宰埋在李东海的肩颈处，啃咬舔舐着。单腿站立，李东海没有力气了，用满带情欲的嗓音对李赫宰说：“赫宰，累……”

李赫宰闻言，将李东海抱起抵在墙上，李东海的腿盘在李赫宰的腰间，小腿肌肉能够感受的李赫宰腰间肌肉的收缩。一次次顶撞，性器被肠肉紧紧包裹着，快感的累积到了极点，李赫宰用力顶弄着，对着李东海的敏感点疯狂碾压，李东海小声的尖叫着，射精的同时，脚趾用力蜷缩起来，指甲在李赫宰的背上留下几道红痕。李赫宰用力一挺身，一股股精液喷洒在李东海体内，李赫宰吻住李东海的唇，抵死缠绵。

休息了片刻，李赫宰放满浴缸的水，抱在坐在洗漱台上的李东海，缓缓地坐进了浴缸。

“现在，我们好好的泡个澡吧。”


	7. 7

禁忌果 07

血族赫×基督教徒海  
完结啦！  
都是编的，没有任何冒犯的意思！不要上升真人！ 

01.  
李赫宰凭借自己超强的学习能力，很快就学会了现代社会各种电器的用法。

于是没有工作的公爵大人天天窝在他和李东海的小窝里玩手机看电视，偶尔指挥扫地机器人打扫家里，基本不离开柔软的沙发，整个人基本和沙发融为一体。

当李赫宰抱着手机玩得不亦乐乎的时候，李东海一个牛油果砸在李赫宰头上，大吼道：“你怎么又打碎盘子了！”

手机从李赫宰手里飞出去砸在沙发上，李赫宰捂住被牛油果重击的后脑勺，回头说：“我又不是故意的……我只是没有控制住力道嘛……”

“你怎么这么败家！”李东海正在煎蛋，挥舞着木质的锅铲指责着李赫宰，“家里的碗换了第三批了！”

“砸碎了再买就是了……”

“你又不做饭，为什么总是打碎碗！”李东海崩溃地说道，“哥哥算我求你，以后离厨房远一点行吗？”

李赫宰耷拉着嘴，走到李东海身后环抱住李东海，轻声说：“对不起嘛，我不是故意的。”

“算了，和你说不通。”李东海翻了个白眼，把煎蛋放到盘子里，转身走到冰箱拿东西，李赫宰粘着李东海，李东海走一步他走一步，在李东海拿完东西转身的时候，李赫宰找准时机在李东海的嘴上啄了一口，在李东海拳头举到一半的时候把李东海抱在怀里，亲吻李东海的头顶。

“多说说嘛，没有什么说不通的。”李赫宰抱着李东海轻声说，“不要不理我，也不要不管我，我会伤心的。”

“没有不理你。”李东海在李赫宰怀里闷声说到，“就是看你一天砸碎一个碗，心烦，要是划伤手了多疼啊。”

“它会恢复的呀，我可是……”

“闭嘴吧你，会恢复伤口就不痛了吗？”李东海一把推开李赫宰，“就算你是血族，你能力超强，能不能珍惜一下你的身体，虽然好得快但是疼痛还是有的，你受伤了难道我就不心疼了吗？”

李赫宰嘿嘿一笑，说：“原来海海是心疼我，不是心疼碗啊~”

“从今天开始，打碎一个碗分房一个星期。”李东海勾唇，看着李赫宰耷拉下来的脸，说，“不要装可怜，没有用哦公爵大人，我说到做到。”

李赫宰赌气似的抱着李东海不松手，头搁在李东海的肩上，李东海怎么也推不开。李东海只能无奈的任由他抱着，继续做午饭。

李东海吃着香喷喷的午饭，李赫宰面前是一碗鸡血。李赫宰嫌弃地端起杯子摇了两下之后，立马推得远远的，说：“鸡血不好喝。”

“那换鸭血？”

“我想喝鹿血……”

“我去哪里给你找鹿血啊。”李东海无奈的说着，把鸡血推到李赫宰面前，“要么鸡血，要么我的血，选一个吧。”

李赫宰想起李东海血液的香甜口感，咽了咽口水，看了看李东海的手腕，李东海把手腕伸过来，示意李赫宰咬上去，李赫宰闭了闭眼，端起鸡血一饮而尽。

李东海笑着收回手，继续吃着他的午饭，李赫宰凑到李东海身边，躺在李东海腿上，问：“你什么时候不上班啊？”

“最近有一个项目，等项目忙完了估计就没这么忙了。”李东海说到，“你要是闲得慌，可以让云哥来陪你。”

“我不要！我要你陪我！”李赫宰像小孩子一般闹着小脾气，抱着李东海的腰用头蹭来蹭去，“这一个心情你都没有好好睡过觉，不知道的还以为你是血族！”

“这不是没有办法嘛。”李东海摸了摸李赫宰的脑袋，说：“等我忙完这个项目就好了。”

“如果你不用工作了，你想做什么？”李赫宰沉默了一会儿，突然问。

李东海咀嚼着牛油果，想了一会儿，说：“写歌，作曲，出唱片，弹琴，环游世界。”

“还有呢？”李赫宰看着李东海的眼睛，李东海眼里的光让他沉溺。

“还有啊……”李东海低下头，看着李赫宰，低头吻了李赫宰一下，说：“陪你做你想做的事。”

“那你不要工作了，我来养你。”李赫宰说，“去做你想做的事。”

李东海啧啧两声，说：“我想让你送我去上班，你做得到吗？”

“那什么，我不会开车……”李赫宰不好意思地说到。

李东海嗤笑一声，“你在家里宅着啊，现在知道不会开车啦。“

“我去学嘛。”李赫宰握住李东海的胳膊摇了摇，说，“我叫云哥来教我嘛。”

“也可以，你叫云哥来陪你也好。”李东海想了想，“要不让希澈哥也来？”

“住不下。”李赫宰摇了摇头，“不能让他们住这里。”

李东海疑惑，问：“为什么？”

“嘿嘿嘿。”李赫宰坏笑两声，“不太方便。”

李东海瞬间意识过来李赫宰在说什么，一拳打在李赫宰柔软的肚子上，李赫宰闷哼一声，说：“你这样是会被神惩罚的！”

“那就惩罚好了，我舒服了就行了。”李东海一掌拍在李赫宰的脑袋上，“你一天都在想什么？”

“想你！”

李赫宰抱着李东海的腰，用力把李东海按在沙发上，亲吻着李东海，李东海笑着回应李赫宰热烈的亲吻，唇齿间还有牛油果沙拉的味道，李赫宰轻轻的咬了一口李东海的唇，说：“是香的。”

“是你的。”

02.  
金钟云到达的那天，李赫宰靠在一辆豪车上冲着金钟云打招呼。

“你怎么不告诉我我们家还有飞机？！”李赫宰摘下眼镜，看着金钟云，问到。

金钟云耸了耸肩，“你也没问啊。”

李赫宰咬咬牙，接过金钟云递过来的黑色盒子，金钟云笑着说：“是你爱吃的。”

逐渐适应鸡血味道的李赫宰突然闻到了鹿血的香气，进食欲望大增。金钟云看着豪车，问：“你会开车了？”

“不会，车是借的，人是雇的。”李赫宰笑了笑，“这不是等着你来教我嘛。”

“你知不知道有驾驶证这个东西。”金钟云扶额，问，“你就不知道去上驾校吗？”

“知道，东海都跟我说过了。”李赫宰说，“驾校哪有自己哥哥好，你说是吧？”

“先回去吧。”金钟云懒洋洋的看着李赫宰，“累了。”

李赫宰没有带着金钟云回李东海家，反而去到一座山的半山腰，车辆停在一幢豪华的别墅前，金钟云挑了挑眉，“送我的？”

“送给东海的。”李赫宰淡淡的说，“只是带哥哥来看两眼，我给你定了一个月的总统套房，要买房子定居那就自己买。”

“你就不能送我套房子，让我在这边定居？”金钟云问，“就不能让我感受一下被弟弟依靠的温暖？”

李赫宰下车，看着站在别墅门前的金钟云，淡淡地说：“我们家的传统你忘了吗？”

“我们家的传统有很多，不知道你说的是哪一个？”

“各过各的。”李赫宰微笑着，说，“毕竟我们是没有感情的血族啊。”

金钟云无奈地看了一眼李赫宰，推开雕花的镂空铁门，入眼的便是一片妖艳绽放着的玫瑰，花田后是修理得十分整齐的草坪，金钟云瞟了一眼李赫宰，问：“你到底是从哪里学来的这种庸俗的审美？”

“哪里庸俗了？”李赫宰不解地问，“我觉得挺好的啊。”

“哦我的老天。”金钟云扶额，“你觉得李东海会喜欢这样的布置吗？”

“你好好说话。”李赫宰皱眉，说，“他不喜欢的话，那就重新布置好了。”

金钟云摘了一朵娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，问：“这玫瑰太红了。”

“我发誓我只滴了两滴血。”

“德古拉说得没错，有了契约者就会变成傻子。”金钟云摇了摇头，“我还是独自生活好了。”

李赫宰无所谓的耸耸肩，走进了别墅。金钟云踏进去，简洁的布置为别墅增添了一些高级感，金钟云点了点头，很满意室内的布置，还没来得及说两句，就被李赫宰拉上二楼。

李赫宰站在走廊尽头的门前，推开门，入眼的是一件设配齐全的音乐工作室。金钟云傻眼了，指着那个小小的录音棚对李赫宰说：“你这是要干什么？”

“东海说想写歌作曲，想出唱片，我就空了一片出来做工作室。”李赫宰推着金钟云进去，“你之前不是玩过音乐吗？你看看还差什么？”

“还差什么？差人。”金钟云抚摸着打开录音棚的门，说，“你可真行，当初也没见你给我弄个录音棚。”

“请你时刻牢记，你和东海是不一样的。”李赫宰严肃地说到。

“不都是家人？”

“虽然是这样，但我和东海是更亲密的关系。”

金钟云不想和李赫宰多说，无奈的问：“什么时候搬过来？”

“等东海的项目做完再带他过来。”

03．  
李赫宰拿到驾照的那一天，立马开车去了李东海的公司楼下等李东海下班。

当李东海拖着疲惫的身体下楼的时候，踏出公司大门，一眼望去就是李赫宰靠在车上对他笑的模样，李东海瞬间满血复活，奔向李赫宰，扑倒李赫宰的怀里被李赫宰紧紧地抱住。不顾周围人的议论，也不管周围是否有自己的同事，李东海闭着眼，鼻尖是李赫宰身上的香气，李东海用力吸了吸鼻子，抬头看着李赫宰，问：“你怎么来啦？”

“拿到驾照的第一件事，当然是来接我亲爱的海海下班。”李赫宰捏了捏李东海的鼻尖，“开心吗？”

“开心！”李东海收紧了手紧紧抱着李赫宰的腰，在李赫宰肩上落下一吻，“我们回家吧！”

“你的项目什么时候才能弄完啊……”李赫宰握着方向盘，趁红灯的时候转头委屈地说，“我的驾照都拿到手了，你还没用做完项目……”

“快收尾了。”李东海伸手捏捏李赫宰的耳朵，说，“收尾了咱们去旅游。”

“不去旅游。”李赫宰摇了摇头，说，“你这么累，还是在家休息吧。”

“那休息几天再去旅游。”李东海掰着手指数了数，“我这次应该会有一段时间的休息，始源要去度假问我要不要去，我说我要和你一起去，就拒绝了。”

“那你休息两天，然后我们去你想去的地方玩几天。”李赫宰说，“如果我叫你不要工作了，去做你喜欢的事，你会不会生气？”

李东海想了想，笑着问：“你为什么觉得我会生气？”

李赫宰抿了抿唇，说：“你很有主见，只要认定的事就不会轻易地改变，你努力工作，其实就是想拥有一个自己的工作室。”

“你怎么知道？！”李东海瞪大了眼，问。

“那天我在家里闲着没事，看到了你记录灵感的本子。”李赫宰扭头看了一眼李东海，说，“你在第一页写了一句话，只要努力，想要的一切都会拥有。”

“我想说，你不用这么努力，你想要的一切我都能给你，但是我害怕你会生气，害怕你会觉得我不尊重你，所以我一直都不敢说。”李赫宰说，“从你开始做这个项目以来，每天都很晚回家，没有周末，没有休息，每次你一回家就扑倒床上睡觉的时候，我心里不是很舒服。”

“从古堡出来后一直都是你在照顾我，一直都是我在依赖你，但是我希望从现在开始，你能够依靠我一下。”李赫宰看着红灯，握住李东海的手，说，“你男人超有钱，几百年的积蓄你不来花，留着给谁花？”

“那是你的钱，不是我的钱。”李东海犹豫了一下，开口说，“用着不安心。”

“你在说什么？”李赫宰皱着眉，“我的就是你的啊。”

“我们又没有结婚！”李东海不满地说到，“结婚了才是共同财产！”

李赫宰噗嗤一笑，左手手腕那条隐藏起来的金色痕迹开始发光，李赫宰说：“你右手上的契约被你吃啦？”

李东海看着自己手腕上散发着微弱光芒的金色纹路，翻了个白眼，说：“李赫宰你个强盗！”

“我怎么就强盗了？”

“我什么都不知道你就和我缔结契约！我这是被迫结婚！！！被迫！”

“没事，结都结了，来个先婚后爱也不错。”

“你在哪里学的这些词语？”

“额……那天看了本小说……”

“……”

04.  
总统套房内，金钟云坐在德古拉身旁捧着咖啡，金希澈坐在电脑前玩着游戏。

德古拉看着容光焕发的李赫宰，问：“大老远的把我叫过来干什么？”

“他要举办个婚礼，需要家长出席。”金钟云放下咖啡杯说，“小儿子要结婚，父亲大人不出面不合适吧。”

德古拉沉吟一声，点了点头，说：“我也好久没有见过小朋友了。”

德古拉不知道想到了什么，转头问金钟云：“我们是不是要送点什么？”

“你除了钱还有什么可送的？人家可看不上你那阴森森的古堡。”金钟云笑着说，“直接送钱，多干脆啊。”

“我可以把我送给东海。”金希澈转头，说，“赫宰呀，不介意哥哥住你家吧。”

“介意！”李赫宰大吼道，“住我家想都不要想！”

“没关系，我们可以住李赫宰隔壁。”金钟云挑了挑眉，“你新家隔壁那幢别墅被我买下来了，以后咱们就是邻居了。”

“你打算在这边定居了？”金希澈问，“那我每年都过来玩一个月，怎么样？”

金钟云走到金希澈旁边，靠在电脑桌上，说：“买别墅就是为了让你们也过来住啊，以后这边就是人类世界的家，反正赫宰东海都在，我们也不会无聊，你把正洙也带过来，让他不要天天在古堡里待着，多出来玩玩多好啊。”

“可以！就这么定了！”德古拉一拍桌子，捏了捏李赫宰委屈的小脸，说，“既然你决定要放弃生命，那我们就只有最后几十年能够相处了，以后的日子我就没有这么可爱的小儿子了。”

气氛随着德古拉的话渐渐低沉下来，金钟云低下头不知在想什么，金希澈也停下了手中的游戏，一言不发。

李赫宰扯着嘴角，笑了一下，说：“你们这是怎么了？”

“虽然我总是嫌弃你，但是我很爱你的，你知道的吧？”金希澈沉声说，“从救下你那一天开始，你就是我和钟云最喜欢的弟弟，也是大人最喜欢的小儿子，虽然再怎么不舍，但是只要你开心，如果是你想要的，我们都不会阻拦你，你知道的吧？”

“赫宰呀，几十年对我们来说根本就不算什么，但是你告诉我们要和东海一起经历死亡的时候，我们才发现原来我们只有几十年的时间可以陪伴你了。”金钟云低声说，“所以，让我们陪陪你们吧，或者你们陪陪我们，至少让我们以后有可以怀念的。”

“作为父亲，我尊重你做的一切决定，作为血族统领，我不赞同你选择经历死亡的做法。”德古拉说，“但是，你身上流着我的血，我没有办法狠下心来，强迫你做你不想做的事。”

“你不愿意转化东海，我接受，你想和东海一起走，我接受，我接受你的任何决定，但是我有一个要求。”德古拉捧着李赫宰的脸抬起，对上李赫宰红红的眼眶，说，“让我们陪你们，度过短暂的几十年，可以吗？”

李赫宰鼻尖酸涩，伸手拉着德古拉的手臂，点了点头。

成为血族以来，李赫宰一直被他们保护着。哥哥们总是把各过各的挂在嘴边，表面总是嫌弃着他，好像对关于他的一切都很不耐烦，但是李赫宰能感觉到，金希澈对他的维护，金钟云对他的宠溺，还有德古拉大人对他的疼爱。

“请原谅我的自私……”李赫宰哽咽着说，“对不起。”

“没有什么好对不起的。”金希澈说，“本来就是自己的生活，你想怎么选择都是你的事，我们无权干涉。”

“各过各的，各过各的。”金钟云凑到李赫宰眼前，嬉笑着说，“看看这是谁家的小哭包，眼眶红红的，丑死了。”

“你才丑，我们赫宰最可爱了。”德古拉瞪了金钟云一眼，说到。

“这样吧，我们先搬过去，然后悄悄地布置一下场景方便赫宰求婚……”

“不是求婚，是补办婚礼！”李赫宰说，“我们已经结婚了，只是没有举行婚礼而已。”

“那就举办婚礼，行了吧。”

“之后的计划我们来定，由不得你选择。”德古拉笑到，“我还是第一次亲自准备婚礼呢。”

“不要弄得像血族那样的婚礼就行了。”

“放心吧臭小子，你哥哥好歹也是人间常客，比你懂得多。”

05.  
“我们去哪里旅游？”李东海躺在李赫宰大腿上玩着手机，问，“近一点还是远一点？海边的话，要不要去马尔代夫？”

“都行，你想去哪里就去哪里。”李赫宰的手搭在李东海柔软的肚子上，说，“不过明天我要带你去一个地方。”

“什么地方？”

“一个你一定会喜欢的地方。”

第二天，李东海就被带到了那幢准备已久的别墅。

车停在别墅前，李东海啧啧两声，说：“原来你想送我房子啊。”

“你去看看就知道了。”李赫宰打开车门，走下车，绕到一边给李东海打开车门，牵着李东海下车。

李东海站在大门前，看着一大片鲜艳的玫瑰花，笑着说：“你真俗气，这也是从小说里学的吗？”

“很俗气吗？”李赫宰突然懊恼没有听金钟云的话，说，“不喜欢吗？”

“虽然很俗气，但是我很喜欢，谢谢赫宰~”李东海甜甜的笑容让李赫宰暂时安心，领着李东海走到别墅大门，李东海看了看外观豪华的别墅，说：“是不是有点太豪华了？”

“也还好，没有古堡豪华。”李赫宰笑着说完，别墅大门被打开。

凯斯站在大门前，微笑着和李东海打招呼，李东海震惊地看着凯斯，说：“管家先生您怎么来了？”

“奉命前来照顾各位的起居。”凯斯微微鞠躬，将两人领进别墅内。

“奉谁的命？李赫宰的？”李东海瞟了一眼李赫宰，问。

“不，德古拉大人的。”凯斯眨了眨眼，说，“德古拉大人很想你。”

李东海想起了那个一口一个漂亮小朋友的英俊男人，笑了笑，说，“那就谢谢德古拉大人的好意了。”

“不用谢谢，他让凯斯过来是有目的的。”李赫宰低声说，“云哥搬到了隔壁，以后我们就是邻居了，凯斯以后会在云哥那边，毕竟云哥孤寡老人，需要人照顾。”

李东海噗嗤一笑，说：“要是让云哥听到，你就别想好过了。”

李赫宰笑着，带着李东海转了转，领着李东海走上二楼。

李东海被超大的豪华卧室吓到了，看着King size的豪华大床，李东海咽了口口水，问：“这就是你们有钱人的奢侈生活吗？”

“大概是吧。”李赫宰沉思一下，点了点头，“给我们海海的，一定要最好的。”

李东海突然有一种，他被李赫宰包养了的感觉。

从家里突然多出来的一辆辆豪车，到现在突然拥有了一套别墅，李东海觉得有那么一点不真实，伸手在李赫宰腰间掐了一把。

李赫宰倒吸一口凉气，问：“不喜欢吗？”

“不是，只是觉得有一点不真实……”李东海看着李赫宰，认真的问，“你为什么会这么有钱啊。”

“我可是活了八百多年啊，没点财产说不过去吧。”

“当我没问。”

李东海走出卧室，向走廊尽头的房间走去，打开门的瞬间，李东海傻眼了。

“你……”

李赫宰从背后环抱住李东海，在李东海的脸颊上亲了一口，“辞职别做了，我来养你。”

“你少看点小说！”

“希望海海能过得快乐，做自己想做的事，你梦想的第一步，我来替你实现，之后的路，就要海海自己努力了。”李赫宰轻声说到，“期待李大作曲家的作品。”

“你真的……”李东海转身，抵住李赫宰的胸口，说，“其实不用这样做的……”

“要，我希望你的梦想里有我的痕迹。”李赫宰说到，“这不是为了你，这是我自私的想出现在你的梦想里。”

“知道啦，自私的公爵大人。”李东海被逗笑了，说，“其实，你一直都在我的梦想里啊。”

李东海的梦想是什么？

拥有自己的独立工作室，成为优秀的作曲家，用音乐带给别人快乐。

还有，和李赫宰度过一生。

06.  
留在别墅吃了晚饭，夜幕已经降临，李东海躺在沙发上不想动弹，李赫宰喝到了新鲜鹿血，心情很不错。

“大人，您不去拜访一下钟云大人吗？”凯斯问到，和李赫宰交换了一个眼神，“钟云大人还等着你们过去坐坐呢。”

李赫宰会意，站起身，拉着李东海站起身，李东海想直接出门，却被凯斯拉住，说：“东海先生需要换一件衣服。”

李东海低头看着自己的T恤，想了想，点了点头。

“不过，为什么要穿西装？”李东海换上了凯斯准备的白色西装，很是不解，“这是你们血族的礼仪吗？”

“没错，第一次拜访别人的新家，需要身着盛装。”凯斯瞎扯到，“总之，穿西装是绝对不会出错的。”

“那我们需要送什么东西吗？”李东海看着身着黑色西装的李赫宰，问到，“不送是不是有点不礼貌？”

“不用，只要你去了他就很开心。”李赫宰整理了一下李东海的领结，说。

李东海点了点头，“那就去吧。”

站在金钟云家门口，看着漆黑的窗口，李东海很是不解，“为什么不开灯？”

“血族喜欢黑暗。”李赫宰说完，点了点头，“就算他在人类世界待得再久也改变不了他是血族的事实。”

“那你岂不是因为我受了很多委屈？”

“没有，那是他喜欢黑暗，不是我。”李赫宰嘻嘻一笑，“我喜欢你。”

“你好土，好油腻。”李东海哆嗦了一下，“求求你了，少看点小说吧。”

李赫宰上前按了按门铃，大门自动打开。李赫宰朝李东海伸出手，牵着李东海踏入了黑暗之中。

“云哥？”李东海小声的叫了一声。

黑暗中，微弱的光芒突然亮起，出现在半空中闪烁着，像一片星辰。两只金色的蝴蝶飞到李东海眼前盘旋着，飞舞着，李东海伸手触碰了一下，蝴蝶顿时化作金光，消失不见。

李赫宰退后一步，单膝跪地，手里拿着不知从哪儿摸出来的丝绒盒子，等待着李东海回头。

蝴蝶消失的瞬间，点点星光突然聚集在一起，组成爱神的模样，爱神对着李东海拉起了弓箭，箭射到李东海身上时，星光散开，包裹着李东海。

李东海惊喜地转身，想要和李赫宰分享这份喜悦，一转身便愣在原地。

两人手腕上的痕迹开始发光，李赫宰笑着，看着李东海呆愣的模样，说：“怎么？傻了？”

“你这是，要向我求婚吗？”李东海看着跪在地上的李赫宰，紧张的问道。

“我们不是已经结婚了吗？”李赫宰笑着说，“这是我欠你的婚礼。”

“对不起，没有经过你的允许就擅自缔结契约，也没有来得及给你一个像样的婚礼。”李赫宰庄重的说，“我们能够在一起着实不易，我李赫宰不是什么好人，却能让你放弃你的信仰，跟我纠缠在一起，我是何其幸运能够遇到你。”

“也是你给了我勇气让我面对对于血族来说很难实现的死亡，让我再一次感受到心脏的存在，让我感受到什么是心动，什么是心疼。”李赫宰牵起李东海的手，说，“东海啊，我会给你你想要的一切，现在，把你交给我，好不好？”

李东海红着眼眶点了点头，看着李赫宰把戒指推进他的无名指。

交换戒指的过程中，一缕金丝缠绕在两人的戒指上，连接着两人的无名指，就像李赫宰和李东海的命运线，在相遇的那一刻便紧紧纠缠在一起。

李赫宰站起身的同时，李东海搂住李赫宰的脖子正想吻他，却被李赫宰紧紧搂入怀中。李东海不解的看着李赫宰，耳边传来一声怒骂。

“阿西李赫宰个狗崽子，我们施法费力给你布置的婚礼，你连一个亲亲都不让我们看，被我们看一下能死吗？”突然间，灯被打开，金希澈金钟云德古拉站在楼梯上看着紧紧拥抱的两人，金希澈脸上的不满和德古拉一脸笑意，还有金钟云戏谑的眼神让李东海脸红。

“你在这里看我们，不如回去和正洙哥亲热。”李赫宰嘲笑道，“好不容易追到手的人你放着不管，等哪天正洙哥和别人跑了你就知道哭了。”

“我看我是太久没有揍过你了。”金希澈咬着牙正想冲上前给李赫宰一拳，却被金钟云拉住。

金钟云笑着说：“孩子结婚呢，你注意点形象。”

德古拉笑吟吟地下楼，拉过李东海的手，在李东海手上放了一张银行卡。

李东海很是不解，疑惑地看着德古拉，德古拉揉了揉李东海的头发，说：“新婚礼物。”

金钟云和金希澈也往李东海的手上放了银行卡，李东海拿着三张银行卡，有些不知所措。

“不要觉得有负担，我们没有什么好送你们的，房子也有了，车也不少，也不知道你喜欢什么，就直接送钱了。”金希澈搂住李东海的肩，说，“虽然有些俗气，但是我们都希望你拿着钱去做你想做的事，不会有金钱上的担忧，过一个随心所欲的人生就好了。”

“新婚礼物全是你的，李赫宰一分都没有，收好了，密码是你的生日，记得不要让李赫宰拿到，这是哥哥们给你的爱。”金钟云添了一句。

李东海笑着收下了银行卡，没有负担的抱住了德古拉，说：“谢谢德古拉大人。”

“我建议你叫父亲，毕竟赫宰是我的小儿子。”

“可是赫宰叫你大人，我跟着他叫好了。”

“李赫宰，叫爸爸。”

“大人你在说什么？风大我听不见。”

“我们，拍一张全家福吧。”金钟云突然开口说到，“以后每年都拍一张全家福吧。”

“正好今天大家都在，而且都穿得很正式，那就今天拍吧。”金希澈虽然笑着说，但是李东海还是从金希澈眼里捕捉到一丝落寞。

李东海笑着点了点头，心里有些愧疚。

李东海情绪突然低落，德古拉突然开口说到：“没必要愧疚，你不欠我们什么，赫宰选择要和你一起，是他的选择，我们尊重他的选择。”

“你也不用因为让三个千年老妖怪伤心而愧疚，我们的命还很长，也不知道什么时候是尽头，这点伤心就是无趣人生的一点添加剂。”

“你才是千年老妖怪！我永远二十。”

“你要脸吗？你都活了快两千年了。”

“那就是二十！”

“你们真是……”李东海含着泪，笑着说，“你们真的不像高贵冷艳的血族。”

“那像什么？”

“像我的哥哥们，一直都在用自己的方式哄我开心。”

“什么像你的哥哥们，他们本来就是你的哥哥。”李赫宰反驳到。

“李赫宰说得对！”

“我们本来就是你的哥哥。”

“虽然不是父亲，但是哥哥也挺不错。”

“全家福还拍吗？”

“拍！”

李赫宰固定好相机，德古拉坐在沙发正中间，金希澈和金钟云坐在德古拉的两侧，李东海站在沙发后，身旁是李赫宰的位置。

“准备好了吗？准备好了我定时了！”

“好了，你快点过来。”李东海朝李赫宰挥手，示意李赫宰快点站过来。李赫宰定好时，跑到李东海身边，搂住李东海的肩。

灯光一闪，第一张全家福就此诞生。

百年后，德古拉古堡的一个房间里，挂了七十多张照片，第一张大大的全家福挂在正中间，每个人脸上都洋溢着幸福的笑，那是他们永远不会忘的记忆。

07.  
李东海辞掉了工作，开始专心做音乐。崔始源从公司脱离出来自己创业，李赫宰看在李东海的面子上去帮崔始源创业，成为了崔始源友好的合作伙伴。

金钟云也加入了李东海的工作室，和李东海一起写歌作曲，时不时录一首歌，优越的嗓音让李东海跨到词穷。

“你不出唱片可惜了啊哥！！！出唱片吧！！！”李东海再一次在工作室哀嚎。

“不出，会暴露的。”金钟云笑着说，“东海，我看到了一张歌词，你最近在考虑写福音歌曲吗？”

李东海微微一笑，说：“我已经写好了，这是一个瞒着李赫宰的惊喜。”

“为什么要瞒着他？”

“他一直对我放弃自己的信仰，选择和他在一起这件事耿耿于怀。”李东海轻声说，“我想让他知道，其实我没有放弃信仰，只是埋在了心里而已。”

“好啊，我们东海是要出道了吗？”

“是啊，大作曲家Aiden的第一首也是最后一首歌曲。”李东海眨了眨眼，“仅此一次，之后再也不会自己唱歌了。”

“其实我觉得你这样也挺好的。”金钟云笑着说，“版权费拿到手软，也不用出现在大众眼前，可以和李赫宰过神仙生活。”

“但是李赫宰他最近很忙啊！崔始源把我男人拐走了啊！！！”李东海委屈地说道，“崔始源不是好人！”

“那李赫宰不也天天回家了，他眼里只有你，你怕什么，再说就算他在家你也不让他进工作室。”金钟云无奈。

李东海想了想，说：“好像是这样的。”

“歌曲什么时候发布？”

“后天。”

【知名作曲家Aiden协新曲《Harmony》正式出道。】

“Aiden表示，此次回归的歌曲是送给所有虔诚的教徒，希望他们能够永远追逐自己的信仰。另外，Aiden表示这将是他唯一一首自己演唱的歌曲，此后将专注作曲，为人们带来更多样的歌曲。”

李赫宰念着报道，李东海窝在李赫宰怀里笑的开心。音响放着harmony，李东海轻声跟着歌曲唱起来。

“谢谢你。”

谢什么？”

“谢谢你带给我的一切。”

谢谢你没有放弃你的信仰，谢谢你用力奔向我，谢谢你紧紧拥抱我。

谢谢你爱我。

昨天的我犯下的过错与罪责，  
都因那光荣的圣名得到救赎，  
让我的人生，  
披上更美好的颜色。  
——《Harmony》


End file.
